Ángel de ojos intensos
by Gene Russell
Summary: [AU] Hisana es una chica amnésica, aunque de alguna manera se ha acostumbrado a su vida así; pues lleva cinco años sin memoria según le a contado su madre. Pero pronto se dará cuenta que nada es lo que ella cree.
1. Alas & Llave

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

« _Existen tantas verdades como personas._ _»_

 **Ry** **ō** **ji Kaji** **—** **Evangelion**

* * *

 **Alas & Llave**

 **M** e puse un par de Jeans ajustados y un jersey negro envolvente. Sigo pensado, una y otra vez en el mismo sueño que me persigue desde que fui una adolescente, primero, al ser más joven no le daba atención al asunto, pero al ir madurando y ser consciente de lo extraño en que esto se volvía, me di cuenta de que, ésto, no es nada normal. Una persona no puede tener el mismo sueño desde adolescente una y otra vez y haber pasado años y seguir siendo el mismo. Me miro en el espejo que tengo en mi habitación, doy una inhalación larga y suelto un suave suspiro resignada. El recuedo está fresco; un chico de tez blanca, muy blanca, incluso más que mi piel, porque sé que soy muy pálida, pero éste chico... bueno aunque él se ve mayor que yo, el sueño es intenso, insistente y se siente muy real, comienza así:

Estoy en un bosque espeso, los árboles no dejan de mecerse de un lado a otro, un viento gélido choca contra mis mejillas, camino hacia el centro de éste y miro alrededor, un oteo de ciento ochenta grados. Algo viene lo presiento; se cerca, se me pone la piel de gallina y espero, siento que ha pasado un siglo, pero sólo han sido unos segundos. Al final nada o nadie aparece, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de que alguien me observa, lo único que puedo pensar es en salir de aquí antes de que algo suceda, no sé qué, pero antes de que sea tarde. Miro a mi alrededor para ver por donde salir, veo un poco de luz solar, no debe haber muchos arboles por allí en esa dirección así que debe ser la salida del bosque y me encamino hacia allá. Camino y me fijo en estoy cerca de la claridad, derrepente oigo un golpe en seco. Fue un plaff, como algo rompiéndose, tal vez un tronco, ¿pero quién lo hizo?, ¿y si quiere hacerme daño? En cuanto las preguntas se formulan en mi mente el pánico se apodera de mí y salgo corriendo. La luz que antes estaba tan cerca, ahora está muy lejos, y nuevamente estoy en medio de éste espeso bosque, el olor a pino inunda mis fosas nasales, mi corazón late tan rápido que lo escucho como si en vez de tenerlo en pecho lo tuviera en mis oídos, cierro los ojos con fuerza intentando deshacerme de todas las extrañas sensaciones que me invaden. Y sin aviso alguno, aún con los ojos cerrados, una intensa luz se manifiesta en frente de mí para luego hacerse iridiscente; azul oscuro atraviesa mis párpados, instintivamente abro los ojos y miro; la luz intensa se ha disipado como por arte de magia, pero ahora delante de mí hay un muchacho. Él me mira, de forma... extraña, como si viera lo que hay dentro de mí, y no hablo de mi cuerpo sino de mi alma y mis sentimientos. En un segundo está frente a mí, una velocidad sobrenatural, teniendo en cuenta que estaba como a ocho metros cuando abrí los ojos. Él es alto, cabellos largos que caen encima de sus hombros, y muy negros en contraste con su pálida piel, su rostro me mira con un par de ojos... ¿azules, violetas?, no tengo idea de como diferenciar por los colores parecen entremezclarse. Toma mi mentón con sus dedos acariciándome y sonríe. Pasa a mi mejilla y con su pulgar hace círculos, tiemblo, ¿de miedo?, no lo creo, es como si reconociese el toque, aunque jamás lo he visto antes. No que yo recuerde. Y Entonces el me habla:

—Te voy encontrar, siempre, estés donde estés —su voz grave y ronca.

Cuando quise hacer toda clase de preguntas, _ring ring,_ el sonido de la alarma de mi despertador.

Y así al igual que siempre desde hace años el sueño acabó. Sacudo mi cabeza con el recuerdo de mi sueño aún dentro, mejor me doy prisa, tengo que llegar al Instituto Tecnológico Superior, y puesto que no tengo auto, el transporte público es algo indispensable hoy, a menos que me vaya caminando y llegue tarde para ser la comidilla de mi profesor de historia; un anciano con terrible humor, que a pesar de amar la historia y querer formar parte de ella, parece odiar el presente donde darle clases a un montón de chicos a principio de su adultez, está de lejos ser el sueño que quería para él.

Me paso los dedos por mi cabello peinando rápidamente, tomo mis libretas y lapices, apuntes y trabajos por entregar, y los meto en la mochila celeste con algunos cuadros morados y una hache bordada. Mi madre adoptiva está abajo terminado de hacer mi desayuno, el cual siempre me llevo porque no me da tiempo comerlo en casa. Zapatillas cerradas de cuero y salgo corriendo de la habitación. Bajo tropezando por las escaleras y me cruzo en una esquina para adentrarme en la cocina, y ahí está mamá, tan alegre como siempre. Su nombre es Aoi, Kamiya Aoi. No tengo su apellido, a pesar de haberme adoptado cuando era pequeña, yo ya tenía un apellido. Aunque tampoco es que lo recuerde, pues estoy amnésica desde los quince años, actualmente tengo 20, no he podido acordarme de algo, pero estoy bien de cierta manera. Lo que me molesta es no saber mucho sobre mí misma, y también el hecho de tengo esos raros sueños.

—Buenos días, Hisana. Tu desayuno está envuelto, no olvides meterlo a tu mochila —me saluda y señala la mesa donde está mi comida.

—Gracias, mamá. Lo siento, pero voy tarde. ¡Nos vemos luego! —y salí corriendo a tomar el autobús.

Logro alcanzarlo por poco, voy hacia atrás. Siempre me siento sola, pues al parecer estoy en el grupo de los raros. No sé por qué razón, motivo o circunstancias, pero el hecho es que acabé en ese gremio, y nadie o casi nadie se me acerca. Excepto Abarai Renji. No sé, pero siempre anda como pendiente de mí, y eso me da un poco de miedo. Pero no puedo ser mala persona, así que dejo que se siente a mi lado cuando estamos en la biblioteca del instituto tecnológico superior de Karakura.

Me siento al lado de la ventanilla, y algo que me gusta de los puestos de atrás es que son un poco más altos que lo demás, el bus sigue su ruta haciendo las mismas paradas de siempre. Me pongo mis audífonos y empiezo a escuchar música, me encanta la música. Justo ahora escucho _Spiral_ , de _Dustz_.

Llegamos a una parada que está muy llena, la parada de Abarai Renji. Entran unos adolescentes, seguido de una anciana y él ayudándola a entrar. Se fija en que voy en mismo sitio de siempre y viene hacia mí, noto que otro montón de gente entra y los asientos están llenos, cierran las puertas del bus y el chofer arranca.

Él se sienta a mi lado y me habla, pero no lo escucho, así que quito los audífonos.

—Lo siento, no te escuché —digo. Hago una seña hacia mis audífonos.

—Te dije Hola —dice él.

—Ah, hola —le saludo también.

—¿Lista para el debate de hoy? —me pregunta.

Más que lista, he estudiado un montón. No quiero obtener una baja calificación.

—Sí, creo que estudié lo suficiente como para obtener una buena nota.

Él sonríe como si hubiera recordado algo y entonces me dice:

—Como siempre, tú no cambias.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Disculpa? —pregunto, pues no me conoce lo suficiente como para decir algo así.

—Olvídalo. —Finalizó.

Lo que me hizo sentir más curiosidad al respecto. Me puse nuevamente los audífonos y seguí escuchando música el resto del camino, llegamos al ITSK (Instituto Superior de Karakura) y seguí mi camino hasta mi aula. Abarai Renji venía detrás. Aún no lo conozco del todo, por eso lo llamo por su nombre completo.

La mayoría ya habían llegado, como siempre yo nunca podía llegar entre los primeros. De todas formas al menos siempre logro llegar antes que el profesor de turno. Mi compañero de asiento en el bus llegó detrás de mí y se sentó en su lugar de siempre. Justo a mi derecha, mientras que a la izquierda estaba el gran ventanal, una vista panorámica excelente. Desde aquí se ve claramente una plantación de cerezos, pero están desnudos, aún no es primavera, faltan dos estaciones para que lo sea.

Escucho un ruido y volteo mi vista, es la puerta; el profesor ha llegado.

—Buenos días. —Dice con rostro hermético. Su voz es fuerte.

—Buenos días, Licenciado Yamamoto. —Decimos en un coro todos al unísono.

Él es un anciano de aspecto venerable, es quien más se respeta en el ITSK, incluso más que al director. No entiendo cómo es que no le han ofrecido el puesto, o tal vez ya lo ha rechazado.

—Como teníamos programado, el debate sobre el descubrimiento de occidente es para hoy. Me temo que quien no haya organizado bien sus estrategias y tácticas para esta prueba, reprobará, y le costará la mitad de la nota final.

Mis compañeros asintieron.

—Muy bien, entonces demos comienzo —anunció el licenciado Yamamoto.

Empezó ofreciendo una introducción, prestamos mucha atención, en ese aspecto mis compañeros son en su mayoría bastante aplicados. Cuando llegó a la parte de la resistencia de las tribus, escuché que Abarai Renji murmuraba un "Diablos" con molestia. Me pregunto por qué.

El licenciado comenzó el debate, el argumento en cuestión estaba siendo analizado y ya muchos presentaban su argumentación de los conceptos. Tuve sensación un poco extraña, un pequeño hormigueo en mi piel, así que me quedé pensando en ello unos instantes, hasta que me di cuenta de que si no hablaba, daba mi opinión, presentaba mis argumentos me iba costar la mitad de la nota del semestre. Dije todo lo que tenía preparado, y creo no lo hice mal. Abarai Renji también demostró conocimiento en el tema, lo hizo bastante bien.

El tiempo se nos hizo corto para un debate tan extenso, pues íbamos por el final, el licenciado juzgaba el debate en general y también individualmente.

—Me han demostrado que tienen una capacidad excelente, su perspectiva en cuanto al tema y la investigación realizada fue muy desarrollada y bien estructurada. Sus notas le serán informadas vía correo electrónico. Aquel que aún no tenga mi dirección de e-mail aproveche el momento para tomarla —dicho esto, lo copió en una hoja blanca y nos la dejó en su escritorio. Pero yo ya la tenía—. Hemos terminado, que tengan un buen día.

Se marchó dejando la dirección en el escritorio, algunos pocos la tomaron y guardaron en sus celulares. Me acuerdo de el mío y le envío un texto a mi madre sobre el debate y que intuitivamente creo haber aprobado.

Cuando estoy guardando mi celular en mi bolsillo trasero, mis compañeros empiezan a salir charlando efusivamente entre ellos, pero me ignoran por completo.

Me pregunto ¿Qué hay de malo en mí? Sé que soy un poco extraña, pero tampoco soy un alienígena ¿Será mi aspecto? Mmm yo creo soy muy sencilla y normal... mi cabello negro azabache corto en puntas, mis ojos azules, son muy anormales, sólo que con mi tez blanca me da un aire oscuro. Cosa que no creo ser. Además soy de estatura baja, cómo podrían tener ese rechazo tan profundo hacia alguien que no tiene ni siquiera la suficiente estatura como para hacer daño a otros, aunque tampoco lo sé exactamente; no es como que lo haya intentado.

Por ahora no tengo más clases, por hoy era sólo historia, así que aprovecharé el tiempo y daré una vuelta por la librería de Urahara Kisuke. Se encuentra en una parte de la ciudad muy tranquila y sencilla, además tiene los mejores libros que puedas creer, al igual que también muy extraños o difícil de conseguir. Según tengo entendido hace algunos encargos del mercado negro. No sé si sólo rumores, pero ¿Acaso se pueden traficar libros? Suena algo hilarante y tonto.

—Hisana —me llama Abarai Renji sacándome de mi cuestionario interno.

¿Por qué me llama por mi nombre de pila como si me conociese? Ni siquiera útiliza un honorífico concorde a nuestra relación compañeros en transición de amigos.

—¿Sí? —pregunto y vibra mi celular. Debe ser mamá.

Lo dejo allí por ahora.

—¿Tienes pensado ir a algún sitio? —sonríe y empiezo a clavar mi mirada en sus tatuajes—. Es que ya no hay nada que hacer, me refiero aquí. Entonces podríamos ir a un lugar, juntos a pasar el rato.

Por como lo dijo sé que no está intentando una cita o algo, parece amistoso, aún así tengo planes.

—Lo siento. Es que tengo planes. Tal vez otro día, mañana por ejemplo, después de clases ¿Te parece bien? —no me gustó rechazarlo, es el único que me trata.

Lo he observado desde que empezó a tener contacto conmigo, es un chico alegre, competitivo, por lo que se nota, pero últimamente anda muy raro y mucho más serio. Y con su aspecto rudo, esos tatuajes y su gran altura hacen que algunos no deseen meterse con él. Y ahora que lo tomo en cuenta, se trasladó aquí cuando íbamos a mitad del semestre anterior. Al parecer hizo un intercambio de sede, hay otros institutos tecnológicos a los que éste está ligado. Sería muy fácil hacer una transferencia.

—De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado. No te quiero alarmar, pero se han estado registrando hechos violentos en la ciudad últimamente —me dijo serio. Luego cambió su semblante por una sonrisa y agregó—. Nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Salió del aula y me dejó allí algo desconcertada. Decidí salir y seguir mi rumbo.

Cuando iba a tomar el bus para llegar hacia la dirección de _Urahara Sh_ _ō_ _ten_ , noté que el cielo estaba un poco oscuro, como si quisiera llover. Subí al bus que se detuvo y me fui hacia atrás, mis asientos favoritos. Recordé el mensaje de texto sin leer y me dispuse a sacar el celular. Efectivamente era mamá, me felicitó y me dijo que me esperaba en casa con una sorpresa. No logro retener la sonrisa que empieza a formarse en mis labios, ella me trata como su niñita. Pero la adoro. Le envío una carita alegre y le informo que llegaré más tarde, una de las razones porque elegí una universidad aquí fue por ella, para no dejarla sola. Pude haber ido a Tokio, pero no sé, algo me retuvo, aparte de no querer dejar a mi madre. Noto que he llegado, paso la tarjeta por la máquina de pago que trae consigo en bus y salgo.

Me dirijo a la tienda y veo a los niños que siempre están limpiando el sitio, Jinta-kun y Ururu-chan. Los saludo con mi mano y sonrío mientras entro.

Hay un hombre de gran tamaño adentro. Es Tsukabishi Tessai.

En cuanto me ve, saluda formalmente.

—Bienvenida, Hisana-dono ¿Busca al jefe, o un encargo? —hace una leve reverencia en forma de saludo. Y yo se la correspondo.

Ya me he acostumbrado al honorífico que desencaja con la época.

—Hola, Tsukabishi-san. En realidad venía a ver si hay mercancía nueva —le hice saber.

Su bigote se movió y hizo un gesto de reconocimiento a mi lado.

—Jefe, se ha levantado —notó Tsukabishi-san.

—Así es. Oh, qué grata sorpresa. Pero si es Hisana-san. Bienvenida —apareció el dueño de la tienda con los ojos adormilados.

Se notaba que acababa de levantarse.

—Buenas tardes, Urahara-san —correspondí su saludo—, he venido a comprar algunos libros. ¿Ha llegado mercancía nueva?

—Me temo que la mercancía que nos ha llegado es muy... peculiar. Por así decirlo, no ha sido fácil conseguirla, así que teníamos pensado venderla a otras tiendas por un alto valor. Pero al ser tú una fiel cliente y muy selecta, te apartamos algunos —su voz irónica era un poco desconcertante.

Así que hoy haría unas adquisiciones, que bien. Traje suficiente dinero, creo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Urahara-san —agradecí. También hice un gesto hacia Tsukabishi-san.

—A la orden mi querida Hisana-san. Entremos hacia la casa, no tengo este tipo de mercancía dentro de la tienda como tal.

Entramos como si estuviéramos apunto de hacer una negociación ilegal. Casi reí.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala, había una mesita y unos cojines al rededor. Tsukabishi-san se adentró a otra habitación y cuando estuvo de regreso traía consigo una caja de cartón que se identificaba con marcador al frente: « _Mercancía unitaria_ ».

Los colocó frente a Urahara-san y yo.

—Bueno bueno, ofrecele un te a nuestra clienta Tessai-san —le pidió hacer Urahara-san a Tsukabishi-san.

—Enseguida, jefe.

Se retiró dejándonos solos a ambos.

—Muy bien, Hisana-san. Verás, te voy a dejar la mercancía, pero quiero que por favor no compartas nada de nuestro trato con nadie, y solo tú debes tenerla cuando la adquieras, no puedes mostrársela a nadie ni hablar de ella con nadie —Me hizo saber, y su rostro cambió.

Estaba muy serio, así que me lo tomé en serio, aunque no entendía nada, seguramente era una política de comerciante cuando hacía éste tipo de ventas.

Sacó tres libros: uno blanco, otro gris y finalmente uno negro. Los tres tenían unos jeroglíficos dorados en las portada, no tengo idea de qué signifiquen.

Tsukabishi-san volvió con te para, me dirigió el mío y uno para su jefe.

—Bebe tu té calmadamente, pero ten mucho cuidado en la calle al salir —me advirtió.

Eso me recordó a Abarai Renji, él también me dijo algo similar.

Bebí mi te, guardé los libros en mi mochila, agradecí a Tsukabishi-san por el te tan bueno y Urahara-san por la venta al tiempo que le pagaba, no fue tan costoso como creí, pensé que no sería suficiente, pero me alcanzó. Al salir me despedí de los niños quienes estaban cargando unas cajas en la tienda.

Me fui caminando hasta la siguiente estación de buses, y me puse a pensar en el extraño día que fue. No habían muchas personas a a mi alrededor, y así pasaron varios minutos, y varios más mientras no había rastro de algún bus de esa ruta. Decidí caminar, se está haciendo tarde, no quería preocupar a mi madre.

No me di cuenta pero la tarde pasó muy rápido porque empieza a oscurecer. Me doy prisa para llegar a la siguiente estación y tomar un bus a casa.

Paso por un callejón oscuro y recuerdo las advertencias de Abarai Renji y Urahara-san y me da un poco de miedo. No sé por qué, pero siento que la atmósfera a cambiado. Empiezo a caminar rápidamente para salir de ahí lo antes posibles.

Y cuando estoy a punto de llegar a la claridad, se aparece una criatura de aspecto no humano.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, pequeña? Ven conmigo, vamos asegurar esa llave —su voz era rara, fea.

 _¿Qué llave?_ , pensé.

Estaba paralizada, ese monstruo, que ahora veía bien, era negro con marcas rojas en sus brazos largos no normales, eran demasiado largos. Sus manos eran horrorosas dedos largos con uñas afiladas. Sus piernas, más bien parecían patas de un animal, al igual que las uñas de sus manos, las de sus pies también eran puntiagudas y muy largas. Se le notaban las costillas, y su rostro era horrible y terrorífico; ojos ambarinos y dientes filosos.

Salí de mi trance y empecé a correr.

—Oh, tenía pensado no hacerte daño... por ahora. Pero ya que insistes —habló al tiempo en que empezó a seguirme.

Me alcanzó muy rápido y me rasguñó mi pierna derecha, a la altura del muslo. Rasgó mis jeans y pronto la sangre empezó a brotar. Me mantuve en pie gracias a una malla ciclónica que ahí estaba.

—Al parecer tendré que decir que tuve que asesinarte por tu culpa, cosa que así es.—Se disparó hacia mí para darme mi último golpe.

Desplegó unas horribles alas rojas y negras, fue lo último que visualicé antes de cerrar los ojos y esperara mi muerte.

Sentí el tiempo muy lento, el ataque no llegaba. Así que abrí mis ojos, mi mayor sorpresa fue ver el cuerpo del monstruo cortado en dos tirado en el suelo.

Alcé mi vista hacia al frente, y ahí sin notarse mucho por la sombra que lo bañaba, estaba parado con una espada en la mano el chico que siempre aparece en mis sueños. Se me acercó, guardo su espada y me cargó, vi sus ojos y éstos eran violetas pude darme cuenta ahora que lo tenía tan cerca y de manera real. Vestía una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y abrigo negro.

—Pasa tus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, Hisana —su voz...

Desplegó unas oscuras alas y se impulsó hacia el cielo.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«_ _No es necesario destruir el pasado, se ha ido; en cualquier momento, puede volver a aparecer, parecer ser y ser presente._ _»_

 **John Cage**

* * *

 **Debo aclarar que la personalidad de Hisana no es igual a la que solemos estar acostumbrados debido a la base del argumento de la trama. Estuve dándole vueltas a esta historia, y con la personalidad Byakuya se me hizo perfecta para un Byahisa.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	2. Revelaciones

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _ **«**_ _Noches eclipsadas  
sin dueña  
ni pisadas,  
sólo con olor a quemada leña,  
noches con cicatrices  
plagadas de ausencia_ _»_

 **Nesbith**

* * *

 **Revelaciones**

 **P** _asa tus brazos al rededor de mi cuello, Hisana._

Fueron la últimas palabras que escuché antes que él se impulsara a volar y yo perdiera el conocimiento.

Abro los ojos, no sé donde estoy, mi mente está confundida. No sé si lo que ocurrió fue un mal sueño. Pronto empiezo a visualizar mejor la habitación donde estoy; mi propia habitación. Esto es demasiado confuso... ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Hago ademán de levantarme, para mi sorpresa lo hago perfectamente, no me duele la herida que me causó ese monstruo. Sólo tengo un leve dolor de cabeza. Empiezo a recordar lo que me sucedió, fue tan raro, inusual. Quito la colcha que me cubre y estoy usando mi pijama. Me levanto de la cama y me quito el pantalón, debo ver cómo quedó mi pierna. Me quedo en pantaletas y fijo mi vista en mi muslo.

No tengo ni una sola marca.

No hay nada, mi piel está perfectamente. No hay hematomas, en mi piel, o cicatrices de la cortada.

Entonces se abre la puerta de mi habitación inesperadamente, mis reflejos me llevan a cubrirme automáticamente.

Es mi madre.

—Oh, ya despertaste mi amor, ¿cómo estas? ¿te sientes bien? —me pregunta de manera cariñosa mientras se acerca.

Sus ojos azules y cabello negro como yo, hacen que de verdad parezca mi madre de sangre.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —en cambio cuestiono yo.

—De eso pronto vamos a hablar, pero dime, ¿te sientes bien? —me mira buscando una respuesta, y su mirada es la más inquisitiva que me ha dado en los últimos años que logro recordar.

—Estoy bien, la herida que debería tener no está. ¿Qué me sucedió, mamá? —vuelvo a cuestionar.

Ella hace gesto de pensar bien en su respuesta, yo espero, ella abre su boca y sólo me dice:

—Date un baño, desayunaremos y hablaremos de ello. Hay cosas que debes saber —está tan seria, que temo lo que vaya a contarme.

 _¿Será que estoy loca?_ Formulé la pregunta en mis pensamientos; aunque nunca llegaría la respuesta desde allí.

Mamá salió de mi habitación dejándome sola, y yo sólo pude restregar mi cerebro en busca de algo que me ayudase a entender todo este rollo en que estoy metida.

Dejé caer el pantalón de cuadros azules, me quité el suéter rosa que completa mi atuendo de pijama. Tengo mi propio baño dentro de mi habitación, así que no tengo que preocuparme por la privacidad, aunque sólo somos nosotras dos, mamá no suele tocar mucho antes de entrar, justo como hizo hace un momento. Así que voy a asegurar la puerta. Pongo el seguro, recojo la ropa y me voy hacia el baño. Voy a darme una ducha, nada de baño; necesito estar despejada.

Tiro la ropa sucia en la cesta y me quito el resto que también va parar a la cesta de ropa sucia. Entro a la ducha y abro el grifo, agua cae sobre mí, aún así no logra borrar mis recuerdos de lo que sucedió ni mis inquietudes. Tomo el jabón y lo paso por todo mi cuerpo mientras me pongo a recordar una y otra vez lo que sucedió. Él muchacho, él me salvó ¿Pero dónde se metió? Y más importante ¿Cómo supo mi dirección? Argg, no hay cabos que aten este enredo.

Tomo el champú del alfeizar de la ventana y me lo echo en el cabello, su olor a flores de primavera envuelve la atmósfera del baño. Cuando estoy lista cierro el grifo y tomo la toalla que está colgada a un lado de mí.

Me la pongo en el cabello y agarro la bata de baño y me envuelvo. Es tan suave, me voy al lavabo y cepillo mis dientes, me miro en el espejo unos segundos, pero me doy prisa, quiero saber qué rayos es lo que está sucediendo. Salgo del baño y voy directo al closed, saco una camiseta de tiros color blanco y suéter negro con dos botones grandes que hacen de chaqueta sencilla. Unos jeans azules celeste y no puedo dejar de lado la ropa interior. Abro el primer cajón de la cómoda, a la vista está un juego beige y lo tomo por no perder tiempo. Me visto rápidamente y me calzo unas vans azules. Mi pelo se secará al rato, no tengo tiempo de pasarme el secador. Salgo de mi habitación y bajo las escaleras con tal prisa, que casi he flotado en cada escalón. Voy al comedor y está mamá sentada esperándome, tiene el desayuno listo: panqueques con sirope de chocolate, humeante café y un poco de jugo. Así es ella, suele preparar unos desayunos de ensueño. Me hizo una seña para que me sentara, así lo hice.

—Come tu desayuno, yo te iré aclarando mientras lo haces —me dijo sirviéndome café.

Me encanta su café, sobre todo en la mañana.

—¿Me dirás qué pasó anoche? —pregunté y tomé el tenedor y cuchillo y empecé cortar un trozo y me lo llevé a la boca, mastico. Está rico, tomo otro trozo, lo baño en el sirope y lo meto en mi boca. Mmm, delicioso, remato con un trago de café. Alzo mi vista y mamá me mira fijamente.

—Encontré estos en tú mochila —dice sacando los libros que compré en la tienda de Urahara-san.

Vaya, los había olvidado con el ataque de ese monstruo y el chico del sueño.

—Fui ayer a la tienda de urahara-san. Los compré después de salir de clases, por eso te envié el mensaje de texto donde te explicaba que llegaría más tarde.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dice viéndolos como algo muy valioso.

—¿Qué hay con ellos? —pregunto.

—Todo a su tiempo, ahora vayamos con lo de anoche ¿Cómo es que se te hizo tan tarde? —su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

Dejé de comer y le respondí:

—No había autobuses en la estación más cercana, tuve que caminar hasta la siguiente. Cuando llegué algo me atacó —expliqué.

Ella suspiró y dijo:

—Te expusiste al peligro, Hisana —me sermoneó—. Muchas veces te he dicho que tengas cuidado —terminó con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí lo sé, siempre me lo dices, y yo siempre lo hago. De hecho ayer que tú no me lo recordaste porque me fui tan rápido otras personas se encargaron de ello. Y créeme que lo hice, fue muy mala suerte y extraño lo de la estación.

—No fue mala suerte, te estaban buscando —me informó cerrando los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir muy lentamente.

Solté el tenedor y mi hambre se fue.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me buscarían esa cosas? —quise saber confusa.

—Tú Hisana, no eres humana —al tiempo en el lo dice me da una mirada de tristeza.

Que yo no soy... humana. Claro que lo soy, cómo no serlo, soy humana.

—Deja de asustarme, mamá, no voy a volver a ponerme en peligro, pero por favor háblame en serio —le digo con voz nerviosa.

—Hisana, créeme. Ojalá pudiera ahorrarte todo esto, pero no puedo cariño. Tú no eres humana. Al igual que yo tampoco lo soy —me dice levantándose y viniendo hacia mí.

Me paralizo. Y mi mente está en blanco, no asimila lo que me acaba de confesar mi madre. No logro procesar esto.

—Sé que es algo para dejarte en shock...—

—¿En shock? —La interrumpo—. ¿En shock? Más bien me... me voy a volver loca. Oh, por todos los cielos —culmino con una expresión muy _humana_.

—Hay más —me toma por los hombros y me mira a los ojos fijamente.

Yo asiento, esperando el golpe.

—Mi nombre no es Aoi, no me llamo Kamiya Aoi. Mi verdadero nombre es: Unohana Yachiru —dice finalmente y golpea mi corazón.

Siento como si algo estuviera estrangulándome lenta y morbosamente.

No tengo palabras para describir como me siento; no somos humanas y me mintió sobre su nombre ¿Qué más? ¿Qué sigue? Que yo tampoco soy Hisana, que mi nombre completo no es Kuchiki Hisana.

—Hisana, mírame —y me mece por los hombros para hacerme volver—. Vamos mírame.

La miro, con furia, y lágrimas brotan. Por su falsedad, por mí, por no saber qué ni quién soy.

—¿Ahora qué me vas a decir? Que soy un poni volador —le digo con un sarcasmo resentido.

—No eres un poni, lo de volar tienes que esperar. Vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy antes que pierdas el control —y me pasa una mano por mi cabello de forma afectiva, como lo haría una madre.

El problema, es que ella no es mi madre, ella me ha estado mintiendo, y quién sabe qué rayos ha sido verdad durante todo este tiempo.

—¿Por qué esperar ahora? ¿Por qué no decírmelo antes? —inquirí.

—Porque no era el momento, y ahora tampoco es que lo sea, pero estás en peligro. Esa cosa que te atacó anoche no es el único. Es apenas el principio.

—¿Y por qué me buscan, qué quieren? ¿Quién es chico que me rescató? —las preguntas empezaron a salir automáticamente.

—Despacio, primero: te buscan porque eres muy valiosa, guardas información que sólo tú puedes saber. Pero tu memoria dañada no te permite acceder a ella. Segundo: él es... él es tu protector.

—No entiendo, ¿qué tipo de información? ¿Cómo perdí la memoria? ¿Por qué él es mi protector? —seguí maquinando todo tipo de preguntas, sólo quiero saber, entender.

Pero mientras más me dice; menos entiendo.

—Eres una creación única. Por ahora conformate con saber eso, no estoy autorizada a darte más información sobre eso. Perdiste la memoria a causa de causa de un fallo nuestro; te enviamos a una batalla con este cuerpo terrenal. Y él es tu protector desde que naciste, estás conectada a él.

 _Díganme que esto es sólo un mal sueño, por favor. Por favor_. Me digo a mi misma.

—Basta. Sé que no es fácil, pero deja de hacerte esto. Tienes que aceptarlo Hisana. No hay otro camino.

Me quedo mucho, mucho rato procesando lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora. Pienso en el chico alado de ojos violetas, pienso en ese horrible monstruo, que no sé completamente por qué me atacó. Pienso en mi vida, que era una farsa. En mi madre, que también era falsa. Inhalo, exhalo. Inhalo, exhalo. Grito. Fuerte y por un largo rato. Me calmo. Mi falsa madre está sacando su celular, mis propios gritos no me dejaron escuchar el sonido de éste.

—Sí. Ya está hecho. Hasta donde se autorizó... no, hasta hora su reacción fue normal. No, su control está bien —hablaba por celular con alguien, obviamente de mí. Sobre lo que acaba de pasar. Me dio una mirada y dijo :—Dejémos el resto para luego, entendido.

Cortó la llamada y empezó a recoger la mesa. Yo la miraba, como he hecho en otras ocasiones. Sólo que ahora es distinto. Me levanto, ella se gira hacia mí y pregunta:

—¿Vas a salir? —me cuestiona eso, pero pareciese que lo quiere preguntar es: no vas a hacer algo estúpido, ¿verdad?

—Sí, voy al instituto. Tengo algunas clases y no puedo faltar —y la verdad es que quería creer que todo iba a seguir normal.

Aunque fuera por hoy.

Pasé por su lado y no dijo nada más. Fui y busqué mis cosas. Mi mochila y todo lo que necesitaba. Bajé y me fijé en que los libros que me vendió urahara-san seguían en la mesa, los tomé. Mamá seguía en la cocina... oh, cierto. Ella no es mi madre, fui sólo un trabajo para ella por lo que entiendo. Me miró recogerlos y me acerqué a la puerta para salir, cuando estuve a punto de cerrar ella dijo:

—Cuídate, por favor Hisana.

No vi su rostro, no dije nada, tampoco quería hacerlo. Me fui, salí corriendo a alcanzar el bus, no lo alcancé. Tuve que esperar el siguiente. Me subí, el recorrido fue corto, se me hizo corto. Pasé mi tarjeta antes de bajar, salí y corrí hacia la entrada. Entré al edificio, rápidamente pasé por los pasillos, subí las escaleras y llegué a mi aula. Estaba llena; todos mis compañeros y el profesor estaban allí.

Toqué la puerta, el profesor me abrió, me miró con molestia y preguntó:

—¿Pertenece a esta clase? —Él sabía que sí, pero lo pregunta para hacerme sentir inferior aparentando no conocerme.

—Sí... he perdido el bus así que... —

Me cortó la explicación.

—Ahorrese su explicación, ya sus compañeros están bastante avanzados. La próxima vez, haga el favor de levantarse mucho más temprano para que no interrumpa mi clase —y me cerró la puerta en mi cara.

Me quedé allí en el pasillo, estuve esperando dos horas, dos estúpidas horas. Cuando el profesor salió al haber terminado la clase ni me miró. Entré al aula y mis compañeros me ignoraron como siempre. Fui al lugar donde siempre me siento y coloqué mi mochila, me senté y dejé salir el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—¿Mal día? —me pregunta una voz conocida.

Abarai Renji.

—Algo así...—En ese momento recordé su advertencias del día anterior.

Y si él... y si él sabía sobre mí. Cosas que yo no sé por mi amnesia.

Me giré y lo miré. Estaba igual que siempre, no se veía extraño.

—¿Qué sabes de mí? —pregunté sin rodeos.

Puso cara de no saber a qué me refiero.

—No entiendo... —

—Ya sé la verdad, no por completo obviamente si te estoy preguntando —clavo mi mirada en él hasta taladrarlo al punto que él suspira.

—Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir —dice y se ajusta una pañoleta negra que útiliza para mantener en su sitio su cabello.

Así que él sí me conoce. Ahora entiendo porque su manera de tratarme, como si fuéramos viejos conocidos e incluso amigos.

—Ayer un monstruo me atacó ¿Qué sabes de eso? —Pregunté. Mi ma... digo Unohana no me dio detalles en concreto.

—Sé que no hiciste caso a la advertencia que te hice —responde de manera sencilla.

Me está sacando de mis casillas.

—Sabías que iba a atacarme —señalé.

—Y yo te advertí, pero tú como siempre nunca me escuchas —me reprochó.

Que no entiende que no sé de qué me puede acusar, no recuerdo nada.

—Pudiste haber sido mucho más especifico. Nunca me imaginé que un... monstruo volador me atacase de la nada —miré hacia los lados a ver si no había elevado mucho la voz.

No, nadie nos prestaba atención.

—Lo importante aquí es que yo te advertí, y para el caso yo fui quien salió mal en todo esto por tu culpa. Fue a mí quien regañaron como un chiquillo por haberme descuidado unos minutos ¿Cómo diablos te desapareciste tan rápido?—Me cuestionó.

¿Qué? Él estaba...

—¿Tú me seguías? —no me lo creo... esto se pone peor cada vez.

—Claro, he sido tu niñera todo este tiempo. Y gracias a ti, mi capitán estaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

¿Tiene un capitán?

—Entonces yo soy tu responsabilidad, por eso te acercas a mí —Afirmé—. ¿Quién es tu capitán? —Pregunté.

—El mismo que llegó justo a tiempo para salvar tu pellejo. —Me informó.

Así que él... ya. Unohana dijo que él era mi protector, lo que no entiendo es por qué Abarai Renji está mucho más cerca que él.

—Ahora no sé dónde puede estar. Quizá ya venga hacia acá, no lo sé —negó con su cabeza.

Noté que desde que le dije que ya sabía la verdad me hablaba mucho más familiar, con más soltura y menos protocolo.

—Quiero... —

La puerta se abrió y entró el siguiente profesor. La siguiente clase: artes visuales. El anterior era artes culturales. Ayer tuvimos Historia Universal, área política económica y social. Pues estudio historia, seré licenciada en humanidades. Muy sarcástico para mí; desconozco mi propio origen.

—Buenos días —saluda el profesor.

Así siguen dos horas más de clase, hasta que llega el turno de salir. Son las once y treinta minutos de la mañana, falta poco para medio día, sin contar que hoy no traje mi almuerzo lo dejé, sin querer se quedó en la mesa y ella, mi ex-mamá debió pensar que lo hice al propósito. Todos salieron del aula, el pelirojo y yo seguimos a los demás, íbamos callados. Salimos del edificio, luego salimos hacia la estación más cercana, aunque no tenía pensado irme aún.

—¿No seguirás hablando?—inquirí.

Las hojas que los árboles estaban desechando rodaban por las aceras.

—No creo que deba ser ser yo quien te hable sobre lo demás —dijo cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo rayos voy a saber todo y comprender qué es lo que ocurre si no explican con detalles? —casi grité.

La gente al rededor nos miró por unos instantes. Una ráfaga de viento llegó derrepente.

—Al parecer estás de suerte —me dijo de la nada Abarai Renji.

—¿Por qué? —y al parecer hoy sólo podía abrir mi boca para formular preguntas.

—Porque ahí viene quien puede darte las respuestas que buscas —señaló detrás de mí.

Me giré, y allí en la acera caminaba hacia nosotros el chico de ojos violáceos, pero sin sus alas. Llegó a donde estábamos y acortó las distancias quedando frente a frente conmigo. Primero le dio una mirada extraña a Abarai Renji quien dijo:

—Capitán Kuchiki.

¿Kuchiki? ¿Él acaso es familiar mío?

—Puedes irte, Renji. —Le hizo saber él.

Abarai Renji desapareció como si nada, rápido y sin que los que estaban a nuestro al rededor lo notasen.

El chico de ojos violáceos y apellido igual al mío me miró y empezó a articular:

—Ven, tenemos que hablar. —Me tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar de prisa hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Yo iba casi que a rastras. Sus pasos son demasiado largos en comparación a los míos.

—Me haces daño, ve más lento —me quejé.

—Lo siento, no medí la distancia —se disculpó.

Ahora que era de día podía verlo bien, mide como uno ochenta, lleva la misma ropa de anoche, con ese abrigo europeo que va con esta estación y la siguiente.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunté.

—La cuestión no sólo quién soy yo, más bien es quiénes somos —dijo acercándose a mí.

Tragué saliva y mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy rápido. No tengo miedo, pero tengo el presentimiento que él y yo no somos hermanos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«_ _El pasado está escrito en la memoria y el futuro está presente en el deseo._ _»_

 **Carlos Fuentes**

* * *

 **Hola, muchas gracias por interesarse en la historia, no he podido leer los reviews que me han dejado porque fanfiction no los abre, sólo aparecen la cantidad más no se muestra el contenido. Pido disculpas por los fallos ortográficos de el primer capítulo, sé que no fueron muchos (ya los rectifiqué), pero aff no los noté hasta ahora. Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


	3. Verdades incompletas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

 _«_ _Mi mente está plagada_

 _de oscuridad, no logro entender nada_

 _en medio de este caos de sombras._

 _Avanzo con pasos firmes,_

 _la luz quiero hallar,_

 _el camino se hace esotérico;_

 _el escueto que quiero no logra surgir._

 _Cada obstáculo, duda y objeción,_

 _no serán suficientes para_

 _detenerme en hallar un resplandor..._ _»_

 **Gene**

* * *

 **Verdades incompletas**

 **A** corralada en la pared de ladrillo que está en mi espalda y el taladrar de su intensa mirada es demasiado para mí, mi corazón hace saltos extraños en mi pecho. Su rostro impenetrable, con aquella gracia y belleza que lo adorna. Juro que estoy tratando de no ruborizarme, sería la mayor vergüenza en este momento. Me mira y yo sólo espero que él me diga algo.

—Eres un alma muy valiosa para el mundo espiritual —al fin dice.

Casi que suspiro, pero me contengo.

 _¿Un alma? ¿Qué?_

—Eso..., ¿qué significa? —pregunto.

Él cierra los ojos y vuelve abrirlos en dos segundos. El violeta de sus ojos es... tan atrayente. ¿Qué? Debería hacer un autoabofeteo, él tratando de explicarme y yo... aag no sé qué me sucede, incluso he estado actuando extraño desde que me enteré que... lo que sea todo este rollo. Generalmente soy tranquila, y ahora es como si una máquina de preguntas estuviera en mi sistema indicándome que debo preguntar qué, cuándo, dónde y cualquier cosa que me pase por la cabeza.

—Que no eres humana como tal, este no es tu cuerpo real, tu cuerpo real es espiritual, pero el creador te concedió este por un lapso de tiempo.

 _El creador_ Anoto mentalmente ¿Quién o qué es el creador?

—Sé más explícito; éste, "el creador", ¿es algo así como un Dios? —pregunto según voy entendiendo cada trozo de información.

Él asiente y dice:

—De hecho es Dios. Otro día te contaré por completo sobre ello, ahora lo importante es que sepas que a pesar que no eres humana técnicamente, en este momento lo eres; llevas cinco años viviendo así, te has acoplado —me miró fijo e hizo un gesto pensativo, su mueca me dio a entender que estaba recordando algo desagradable—. Tengo entendido que la Capitana Unohana te ha contado que fue culpa de... bueno nosotros que perdieras la memoria.

Yo asiento, y espero que siga con su explicación.

—Bien. No voy contarte todo sobre tu pasado, es muy peligroso; en cualquier caso tu memoria irá volviendo tarde o temprano. Ahora, sí lo que necesitas saber. Esa criatura que te atacó es un demonio, hay más, son entidades malignas, así como existimos nosotros que protegemos al mundo y velamos por el bien de la humanidad, existen estos demonios que sólo buscan corrupción, destrucción y poder sobre cualquier mundo y dimensión. Tú eres pieza clave en la lucha que estamos librando, así como te contó la Capitana Unohana; eres una guerrera que nos ayudó en el pasado. También guardas una importante habilidad con la espada, sólo que en tu condición lo has olvidado —sacó un sable; una Katana japonesa.

Todo lo que me está diciendo hace que cavile sobre mí. Tengo un pasado desconocido, y a pesar de que intenta explicarme; no voy a lograr armar este rompecabezas a menos que recupere mi memoria o me digan todo. ¿Cuál es el riesgo? ¿Porque es peligroso que me lo digan? Han mencionado que perdí el control... lo que me hace pensar que fui... ¿peligrosa?

Me salgo de mi monólogo interno para hacerle frente a un ofrecimiento: él me tiende la espada.

Yo me debato entre si tomarla o rechazarla, con desconfianza alargo la mano. Él toma mi mano, abre la palma e introduce el arma.

—Tómala, es parte de ti. Su nombre es: _Yasashii_ —lo dice como si me confiara una extensión de mí misma.

—¿Tienen nombre? —inquiero extrañada.

—Sí, cada arma que poseemos tiene un nombre. Es tu Zanpakutō, esto significa Segadora de aAlmas. Mata a todo aquello que posea un alma dentro. El nombre de tu arma hace referencia a tus sentimientos y emociones, así como también tu carácter y personalidad, pero también puede ser todo lo contrario. En tu caso; estás muy sincronizada con tu Zanpakutō, son similares.

Se quedó callado y yo me quedé pensando en cada cosa que me dijo... ¿Por qué no le he hecho la pregunta más importante?

—¿Qué somos? —inquiero al fin.

El hace un gesto que no sé como descifrar.

—Pensé que lo sabías; es decir que lo habías descubierto —dijo.

—Tengo una idea... pero es que no sé si creerlo o si mis cavilaciones van por el lado erróneo. Has hablado de un Dios, para se más exacta sobre un creador, sobre demonios, almas, espiritual y batallas. Lo que me lleva a creer que... —

—Lo somos —me interrumpe—. Somos ángeles: la Capitana Unohana, también Abarai. Hay más, pero se han quedado.

Que yo haya llegado a esa conclusión es una cosa, que él me lo confirme es otra. Además de que ahora sé que ellos también son ángeles.

Pestañeo doble. Creerlo no es lo difícil, sino acostumbrarme, hacerme la idea.

 _¿Y yo?_

—¿Qué hay de mí, soy un ángel también?

—Como te dije, eres un alma muy importante, pero no entras en lo que se denomina ángel, de todas formas aún no puedo hablarte sobre ello.

Bien, sé que no va a decirme nada, por ahora lo dejaré así. Pero...

Dejo la espada a un lado de mí por ahora, debo saber sobre otra cosa.

Saco los libros de la mochila, él espera sereno.

—¿Qué son, qué significan? —pregunto.

Sé que Urahara-san me advirtió sobre mostrarlo a otros, pero tengo el presentimiento de que todo esto está relacionado.

Él me quita uno, el blanco. Ni se inmuta, no refleja algo que me diga que son importantes, no hace indicio de nada. Debe ser un hombre muy hermético para no mostrar gestos. Sí, porque los pocos que he podido notar los trata de cubrir.

—Debes leerlos. Primero el blanco, luego el gris y finalmente el negro. Allí hallarás toda la información que necesitas para entender sobre nuestro pasado y lo que te he hablado —dice finalmente.

Así que sí sabe... y sí están relacionados.

—¿De qué tratan? Me re refiero a que, no sé qué dicen esos simbolos en las portadas.

—Ahora no, pero antes los podías leer. No te preocupes, dentro de él el idioma es el mismo al que ahora hablas y reconoces como materno. El blanco te hablará sobre nuestro origen, evolución, jerarquía y ocupación. Después que leas ese te hablaré sobre el gris, mientras, sólo enfocate en el blanco. No te saltes, es importante que lo hagas en orden, de manera consecutiva —me hizo saber. Pero parecía una orden camuflada de explicación.

Por alguna razón no quiero preguntarle sobre Urahara-san. Además él no me ha preguntado cómo los conseguí.

Los guardo nuevamente en la mi mochila, veo la espada que sigue apoyada en la pared a mi lado. La tomo y le pregunto:

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ella? Quizá antes fui una... guerrera como tú dices, pero ahora no sé nada de esto —se la tendí intentando regresarla.

Él no la tomó, de hecho ahora sé con certeza que no va recibirla.

Me resigno y la bajo, la sostengo a un lado.

—Es tuya, no puedo tenerla más. Quizá no tengas recuerdos de cómo usarla, pero estoy seguro que averiguarás cómo hacerlo.

—¿Y si no, y si no puedo? —pregunto con temor.

—De alguna u otra forma lo harás, ella te guiará, o tu cuerpo de forma automática recordará lo que tu mente no —me reconfortó.

—Entonces... cuando esas cosas vuelvan a atacarme, ¿Yo tendré que pelear? —pregunté temiendo, pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

—Sí.

—Pero... —

—No. Nada de peros, tú debes luchar. No te preocupes, yo estaré resguardando tu vida.

Ahora que me fijo bien en la espada, noto que es muy hermosa. La empuñadura es color plateada con azul. La hoja se veía muy filosa; a pesar de que debía tener mucho tiempo sin uso. Al menos los cinco años que llevo sin ella.

—¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? —me pregunta él.

Saliendo de la observación minuciosa que estaba dándole a mi espada le respondo:

—Sí, hay algo —digo.

Son muchas las emociones que tengo al querer hacer esta pregunta.

—Hazla.

Con esa forma de hablar lo que me provoca es no hacerlo, pero no, voy a hacer mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué tenemos el mismo apellido? Es más, ni siquiera te presentaste, no sé tu nombre, sé tu apellido porque Abarai me lo dijo —noto al final de mi pregunta.

Él hace una mueca extraña. En verdad necesito saber qué significan sus gestos.

—Mi nombre es Byakuya, soy Kuchiki Byakuya —al fin se presenta.

Se supone que tenía que haberlo hecho desde el principio, si yo le pregunto quizá no lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Y? —inquiero más.

—Y no tiene nada de extraño, es sólo el provenir del mismo lugar. Habemos algunos que tenemos el mismo apellido en común; es una casualidad.

 _¿Casualidad? Después de haberme dicho tantas cosas, ¿cree que voy a creer que esto es una casualidad? Se lo dejaré pasar, pero seguiré indagando sobre ello._

—Debo irme —anuncia sacándome de mis pensamientos.

¿Ya se va, cómo así?

—¿Te veré de nuevo? —pregunto sin poder contenerme.

—Así será —y se aleja.

No mira hacia atrás, se va hacia un callejón y desaparece velozmente como si de magia se tratara.

Él no miró atrás, sin embargo yo no pude dejar verlo hasta desaparecer.

¿Por qué? Esto se torna cada vez más confuso. Es paradójico que haya venido a aclararme y he terminado de esta manera. Admito que logré entender ciertas cosas, y hasta cierto punto... pero creo que otra persona en mi situación se encontraría igual.

* * *

Después de haber llegado a casa subí a mi habitación sin detenerme en el camino. Mi mam... oh cielos, aún no me acostumbro. Unohana no está, raro, pero no me importa.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la cama al igual que la espada, y caminé hacia el baño. Me lavaré, me haré un sándwich y leeré el libro, al menos lo que pueda por leer por hoy.

Así hice, ahora estoy recostada en mi cama después de haber comido un pequeño sándwich y jugo de manzana. Lo devoré, estaba hambrienta.

Abro la portada del libro y...

¡Bang! Algo suena por mi ventana. Es como si algo hubiese resbalado y caído de forma abrupta.

Me levanté, dejé el libro sobre la cama y caminé hacia la ventana.

Oteo hacia afuera, al parecer no hay nada. Tal vez fue un animal nocturno.

Me doy la vuelta y voy hacia la cama...

—¡Hey! Abre aquí... —grita Abarai Renji desde el otro lado de la ventana.

¡Qué susto! ¿Está loco?¿ No pudo tocar la puerta como una persona normal? Cierto, él no es normal. Ni siquiera es una persona como tal, es un ser de otro mundo... al igual que yo.

Suspiro y me acerco a la ventana. Quito el seguro y la abro.

Él entra sonriente. De verdad que su personalidad varía.

—¿No pudiste llamar a la puerta? No, es más, deberías haberme llamado al celular, recuerdo que te di mi número la vez que nos tocó hacer nuestro primer trabajo juntos.

Terminé recordando.

Él se sentó en la cama con mucha confianza y dijo:

—No se me ocurrió. Volé hacia tu techo y no medí bien mi fuerza así que para no chocar contra tu ventana tuve lanzarme al suelo —dijo acomodando su largo cabello.

Me acerco, y en cuanto lo hago pregunto de manera automática:—¿Y tu capitán?

—Debe estar trabajando, mientras yo estoy aquí haciendo de niñera —se quejó.

Hice una mueca.

—Oye, eso suena muy mal. En primera: no soy ninguna niña. En segunda: eres libre de irte y hacer algo mucho más divertido o estimulante —dije con los brazos en jarras.

—Estas de ánimos muy sensibles hoy, por lo que veo el Capitán ha hecho de las suyas, ¿no es así? —pregunta y no sé a qué exactamente se refiere.

—Ánimos normales. No entiendo qué quieres decir, pero de todas formas es bueno que estés aquí —dije. Me acerqué más.

—¿Sabes?, es mejor que permanezcas a una distancia considerable, puede que a ti no te suceda nada, pero yo puedo darme por muerto —dijo derrepente.

¿Qué? Sólo me acercaba para interrogarlo. ¿De qué va?

—Sabes, sería mejor si dejaras de hablarme como si yo pudiera entender todo lo que quieres decir. Mejor dime: ¿Cuál es tu posición en todo esto? —pregunto seriamente.

—La misma de siempre. Si lo que quieres es saber mi rango; soy Teniente —Tomó el libro blanco en sus manos—. No hace falta que te leas este librito para saberlo —dijo agitándolo descuidadamente.

—Aún no he leído ni media palabra de lo que dice ahí, te arrojaste contra mi ventana cuando iba hacerlo. Ahora... ¿Donde está Unohana, Abarai Renji? —Realmente trataba de aparentar serenidad y control.

Creo que me estaba saliendo bien el papel de chica sin miedo; cuando realmente estaba asustada de ciertas cosas.

—Está haciendo un trabajo —me respondió ojeando el libro.

Se lo quité y lo dejé caer sobre la cama.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacerte el tonto?, antes cuando no sabía qué o quién eras, como que me caías mejor. Eras más serio —le hice saber.

—De hecho sigo siendo el mismo, sólo que ahora te trato como solía hacerlo, sin reservas. Y por favor deja de llamarme Abarai Renji —Pide—. O me llamas por mi nombre o me llamas por mi apellido, es más si quieres puedes agregarle un honorífico —ofrece.

Lo pienso un momento y tiene razón. Pero ahora no sé cómo llamarlo.

—¿Cómo te llamaba antes?—Pregunté sin embargo.

—¿Por qué?—Inquirió en vez de responder.

—Porque no sé cómo llamarte, y si me dices cómo solía llamarte, será más fácil; así te volveré a llamar —expuse.

—Era como tu hermanito... —sonríe— en realidad me llamabas Renji-kun —al parecer estaba recordando algo.

Seguramente. Y lo envidio por ello. Me gustaría saber cada cosa que he hecho, me gustaría salir de este laberinto en que me encuentro.

—Está bien... Renji-kun —digo probando las palabras.

Y la verdad no se sienten mal, es más se sienten familiares.

—Mucho mejor —su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Ahora que lo pienso él seguramente está aquí para cuidar de mí porque Unohana no está.

—¿Estás aquí porque Unohana salió? —me alejo de él y me siento en la silla que está en mi escritorio.

—Sí. Hubo una alerta que divisó varias criaturas en movimientos. Así como el que te atacó antes —me informó.

Al menos me hablaba de algo que esta vez si podía entender casi bien.

—¿Qué son exactamente? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? —pregunté, pues Byakuya me dijo que eran demonios que querían matarme por yo no sé qué información valiosa. Pero sólo eso.

—Se llaman Hollows. Son criaturas malas, algunas vez fueron humanos, pero de alguna u otra manera terminaron así, algunos por sus malas acciones, otros fueron convertidos sin su consentimiento. También hay algunos con más poder, se les clasifica por escala. Pero creo que lo entenderás mejor si te acabas los libros —señaló mi mochila.

—¿Y cómo sabes dónde pueden estar? ¿Los rastreas con algo? —formulé la pregunta tan rápido como se metió en mi mente.

—A través de su Reiatsu.

¿Y qué será eso?

—¿Y eso es...?

—¡Mierda! —saltó de la cama tan veloz como una rayo.

De inmediato estaba parado en la ventana.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunté tratando de entrar en pánico.

—Siento el Reiatsu de cinco Hollows y vienen hacia acá, además hay uno más y no es bajo rango —dijo con su rostro muy serio.

—Dime rápido... ¿Qué es el Reiatsu? —inquirí queriendo recolectar información antes de que sucediera algo, o esas cosas vinieran.

—Es la Energía Espiritual que emana de ellos, nosotros también la tenemos. Quédate aquí, voy a salir a ver.

Me levanté de la silla sin saber qué hacer.

De repente me fijé en que él también llevaba una espada.

—¿Qué hago si no vuelves, o llega una de esas cosas? —mis manos empiezan a temblar.

Jamás creí que fuera tan miedosa.

—Regresaré, pero en caso de que alguno entre... mantente con vida... pelea —y despareció por la ventana.

Me dejó en la habitación sola, y yo hice lo único que podía hacer: esperar algo, malo o bueno.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«_ _Sobre aquel lugar, como encima de todo,  
y el místico viento pasaba  
murmurando una melodía_ _»_

 **En el lago: A** — **Edgar Allan Poe**

* * *

 **¡Hola! Vaya, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me estoy esforzando mucho para que el fic sea de interesante. De todas formas las dudas que tengan referente a las aptitudes de los personajes se irán aclarando a medida que pasen al siguiente capítulo; de eso se trata. En fin, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	4. Sueños & Pesadillas

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

 _«_ _Revoloteando entre marañas,_

 _dispersa entre enigmas y rígida por temor;_

 _en lo profundo sigue siendo la más pura creación._ _»_

 **Gene**

* * *

 **Sueños & Pesadillas**

 **M** e asomé por la ventana y pude mirar a Renji-kun, está flotando en el aire, y ahora lo veo como lo que es; un ángel. Sus alas blancas tienen raro matiz en ambos laterales. Ha desenvainado, lo observo, pero no puedo escuchar, sólo soy una espectadora; una tonta que no sabe qué hacer.

Hay cuatro criaturas parecidas a la que me atacó la vez pasada, un relámpago ilumina el cielo nocturno.

Él sigue hablando con ellos mientras los apunta con su espada... ¿Cómo es que se llaman? Ah, Zanpakutō. No puedo seguir así, tengo que saber qué sucede, el porqué están aquí detrás de mí.

Tomo mi Zanpakutō y salgo de la habitación, bajo velozmente la escalera y salgo de la casa, me sumerjo a la intemperie. Doy la vuelta hacia donde está mi ventana, cuando llego miro al cielo y ahí está Renji-kun y sólo quedan tres criaturas, tiene una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro mientras apunta a los otros.

Desde aquí puedo verlos muchos más claro, y también puedo escuchar. Su Zanpakutō ha cambiado, no es la pequeña espada que antes había visto, ahora es una larga extensión de seis cuchillas separadas por un pequeño espacio, pero que se mantienen sobre sí mismas gracias a unas cuerdas de gomas.

—Están acabados, ahora diganme, ¿donde está el otro que vino con ustedes? —escuché que decía Renji-kun a los... Hollows _._

—Calla imbécil de pelo ridículo, eso de antes fue sólo suerte. Estamos a punto de pasar a un mayor rango, y si te comemos estoy seguro que nos dará un gran poder —dijo una de las criaturas.

Los tres monstruos que quedaban eran más grandes que la bestia que me atacó, y antes no me había dado cuenta, pero logro ver que cada uno tiene un agujero en el pecho. No sé si el de antes tendría alguno, tampoco sé si el primero que vi lo tendría porque con el miedo que tenía en ese momento sólo me dejó ver lo básico.

Mascaras, tienen mascaras.

—Suerte es la que tienen ustedes tres, bocones. Les he hecho una pregunta, ¡ahora respondan! —sentenció Renji-kun.

Los Hollows empezaron a reírse, y sin perder tiempo Renji-kun dijo: —Error...

No pude seguir sus movimientos, fue demasiado rápido. Pero cuando busqué con la mirada a las criaturas, éstas ya estaban desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Impresionante, seguramente para él no eran nada...

Me quedé ahí como boba, hasta que decidí hablarle.

—¡Renji-kun! —grité.

Él se giró y me vio.

—¿Qué rayos haces aquí? Te dije que te mantuvieras a salvo... aún queda uno y oculta su Reiatsu para seguramente atacarnos por sorpresa —no era un regaño, era verdad.

—Pero si está buscándome, no importa dónde esté, él vendrá a atacarme en cualquier lugar —objeté.

Él suspiró. Su espada volvió a la normalidad y envainó.

—En eso tienes mucha razón —dijo viniendo hacia mí.

—¿Cómo es, es fuerte? —quise saber.

Cómo voy a defenderme de algo que ni siquiera sé cómo se ve.

—No creas que se parece a los de hace un momento, de hecho sus únicas semejanzas son el hueco que tiene en el cuerpo, sólo que en diferentes partes. Y una mascara.

¿Cómo? No entiendo.

—Esos de antes estaban a punto de subir de rango, en escala serían unos _Menos Grande_ si fusionasen entre ellos, siguen ascendiendo hasta ser un _Adjuchas_ y después un _Vasto Lorde_. Seguramente no estás entendiendo nada, así que trata de leer esos libros lo antes posible, será mucho más especifico.

De hecho sí, no entendía mucho.

—Pero aún no me has contestado la pregunta —insistí.

Él hizo un gesto extraño, pero al mismo tiempo pude reconocer que se trataba de algo serio.

—Éste, es un híbrido —dijo lentamente.

—¿Híbrido? —pregunté automáticamente.

—Exacto. Hubo... o mejor dicho hay un traidor. Se llama Aizen Sōsuke. Éste, hizo experimentos con Hollows y algunos de nuestra raza...

—¿Cómo...?—

—Déjame terminar. —Me cortó—. Somos denominados Shinigami, sí, somos ángeles, pero tenemos una jerarquía y toda una clasificación. Literalmente Shinigami significa Dioses de la muerte, así que también podríamos ser tildados como Ángeles de la muerte si así lo prefieres. El tipo que nos traicionó era del mismo rango que mi superior; es decir un Capitán. Para hacerte la clase más corta: los híbridos son una mezcla entre Shinigami y Hollow, generando así a los _Arrancar_. Híbridos con poderes de ambas razas. Medio ángel y medio demonio, tan fuertes que por el momento nos están poniendo las cosas difíciles.

—¿Entonces por qué vino con esos cuatro, si es tan fuerte? —pregunté analizando cada detalle de la pequeña explicación.

Él sonrió.

—Exacto, ese el el punto. O era una trampa, o vino recabar información. Justo ahora no siento su reiatsu, pero podría estar por ahí o haberse ido. Otra cosa... tienen Zanpakutō al igual que nosotros. Así que trata de manejar la tuya tan rápido como puedas, no son unos débiluchos —señaló mi Zanpakutō con un gesto.

Acaba de decir "nosotros" y se supone que no soy uno de ellos.

 _¿Qué diablos significa todo esto?_

Hay tanto que me están escondiendo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Me pregunta él.

Lo miro, y debo hacerlo, debo preguntarle.

—Dime qué soy, por favor. ¿Por qué tengo una Zanpakutō si no soy un ángel o un Shinigami? O como sea que se llamen —me atreví a indagar.

Él estuvo quieto un rato, tal vez pensando qué responderme.

—Lo siento, quisiera poder ayudarte, pero no estoy autorizado a revelarte esa información —me dijo mostrando una cara de culpabilidad y tristeza.

¿Qué, por qué?

—Está bien, pero tarde o temprano me voy a enterar de todo lo que esconden, espero que no sea tan tarde cuando quieran explicarme —me desahogué molesta.

Gotas empiezan a caer.

* * *

Al final volvimos dentro, no hubo ninguna otra alarma durante la noche, no le hablé de nuevo a Renji-kun, y si no me hubiera acostumbrado tan rápido a llamarlo de esa forma le llamaría Abarai de la manera más distante que pudiese.

La lluvia arreció y me mantuve abrigada con mi colcha.

Me concentré en leer el libro Blanco.

Hay tanta información, desde lo que es un Shinigami, sus rangos, cuál es su función y cómo logran alcanzar cada fase de entrenamiento en una academia especial para convertirse en ello.

Es tarde.

Miro el reloj de mi mesita de noche y son la 1:45 am.

¿Dónde puede estar Unohana? ¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo? ¿Dónde está él?

¿Por qué parece querer estar alejado de mí, siendo mi protector? ¿Por qué es Renji-kun quien siempre está conmigo y no él?

Leo una buena parte del libro, y hasta ahora sé con certeza de dónde vienen ellos y a donde van los espíritus de los muertos. Ya sé que lo llaman la Sociedad de almas, su acceso, su protección, sus divisiones sobre el Seireitei, la Colina del Sōkyoku, el Senzaikyū y el Shishinrō, su gobierno y su ejército; el Gotei 13 sus líderes funciones y cómo está dividido. Que un Shinigami tiene como trabajo proteger a los humanos y brindarle un equilibrio al universo haciendo un entierro de alma y purificando a los Hollows. Que un Hollow fue un humano que falleció y se transformó en ello debido a la perdida de su corazón y a la desesperación; es una criatura que cayó en la oscuridad por diferentes razones.

Es decir que los ángeles son los Shinigami quienes mantienen el equilibrio y luchan por el bien, mientras que los Hollows son demonios que buscan hacer todo lo contrario.

Pero por qué toda esta información me hace conocer tanto de Unohana, Renji-kun y el mismo Byakuya; mientras que sobre mí no hay ni un ápice de información que me diga algo, aunque sea un mínimo detalle.

Tengo sueño, estoy cansada, aún me falta por leer pero creo que no podré seguir.

Bostezo.

—Duerme, tienes que descansar —me dice Renji-kun desde la ventana.

—Eso haré —contesto de mala gana.

—Muy bien, ya entendí, sé que estás enojada. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que recuperes tu memoria. Si fuera por mí te diría todo, pero estaríamos actuando sin conocer cómo lo tomarías y no sabemos qué podrías hacer, cuál sería tu reacción y las consecuencias —me dice tratando de hacerme entender su posición en todo esto.

¿Y quién entiende mi posición? Al parecer nadie.

La lluvia sigue chocando contra el techo, suena un celular , no es el mío.

Él saca un celular de última generación que tiene el número seis en la parte trasera.

—Diga —Contesta—. sí, está bien, sólo cuatro simples Hollows, tengo la impresión de que venía un Arrancar con ellos, no dio la cara así que estoy montando guardia. No, el Capitán no ha vuelto, pero... no creo, si él sabe que usted me está dando esa orden se va a enojar. Entendido —Cortó nervioso.

Al parecer le habían dado nuevas ordenes.

Él me mira y empieza a hablar.

—Tengo que irme, me han ordenado otra misión, al parecer es muy importante. De verdad quisiera quedarme, pero estas ordenes me las ha dado nuestro Capitán Comandante, así que no puedo dar un no por respuesta. Diablos, seguramente el Capitán Kuchiki me quiera matar después de esto... —

—Entiendo, tú hiciste todo lo que pudiste, de hecho gracias a ti puedo decir que estoy viva, si no hubieses estado conmigo quizá esas cosas me habrían hecho quién sabe qué —le dije olvidando mi enfado.

—Debes estar alerta, de todas formas le pediré el favor a un amigo para que venga a dar una vuelta. Y hazme un favor si encuentras un tipo igual a mí afuera, por favor no te asustes, es un _Gigai_ , tuve que dejarlo allí después que salí a enfrentarme con los Hollows, además creo que no lo volveré a utilizar para volar, es incomodo y mis alas se traban —Sonríe por unos segundos y luego se vuelve a poner serio—. Si aparece un Hollow... usa tu Zanpakutō —me dio una mirada de preocupación.

No puedo estar molestar con él, de verdad quiere protegerme.

—Lo haré —dije y asentí.

Él asintió y salió por la ventana. Fue como si la hubiese atravesado... sacudo mi cabeza, debe haber sido mi imaginación.

Me quedé sola nuevamente.

Empiezo a pensar en todo, desde que Unohana me hizo creer que era mi madre, la secundaria y lo torpe que fui, no pude hacer amigos ahí, siempre me mantuvieron alejada de ellos. Había una chica que quiso acercarse y fue atropellada, lo que provocó una peor reacción por parte de los demás chicos, así que con lo que sucedió mucho menos obtuve alguna compañía a parte de Unohana.

No fue fácil vivir así durante esos años, pero me acostumbré.

Los sueños, los extraños sueños. De hecho el único día que no he tenido ese sueño de nuevo fue el día que me atacó el Hollow y Byakuya me trajo aquí. Debió ser el haber perdido el conocimiento, porque durante todos estos años había soñado con Byakuya en un bosque, creo que tengo que preguntarle sobre eso.

Mis párpados están pesados, mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse... todo se vuelve oscuro.

* * *

Hisana se encontraba dormida en su habitación, sola y sin saber que era observada por un demonio desde la oscuridad.

Éste se acercó a la ventana, estuvo escondido todo el tiempo que Renji estuvo haciendo guardia, esperando el momento perfecto para salir y hacer su tarea.

La chica que dormía profundamente apretaba en su mano una espada; su Zanpakutō.

El visitante atravesó la ventana sin romper el vidrio o abrirla.

Se acercó a la cama y se agachó, tomó los cabellos de la chica en sus manos, notó los libros.

No esperó más y quitó la manta que cubría a la chica.

Ésta inmediatamente se despertó.

—¿Qué eres? —Preguntó.

No gritó. Tal vez tenía miedo, pero de qué le serviría el gritar y cegarse por el miedo en esas circunstancias.

* * *

En el momento en que sentí que me arrancaban la colcha sabía que algo estaba aquí conmigo. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una criatura extraña.

Tenía el cuerpo de una persona, viste una larga túnica sobre la que lleva abierta una especie de gabardina blanca de cuello alto con ostentosos volante en mangas y hombros, también tiene su manos enfundadas por dos guantes blancos. Pero su rostro es alargado y está cubierto con una mascara blanca que tiene ocho agujeros divididos en dos columnas, cuatro del lado izquierdo y cuatro del lado derecho. Es muy alto, y el que su rostro esté cubierto lo hace escalofriante.

—¿Qué eres? —Pregunto.

Él responde:

—Un Arrancar —contesta. Su voz es rara, horrorosa.

Justo lo que pensaba Renji-kun.

Pero me mantengo al pie, no debo demostrar miedo.

—Debes venir conmigo —me hace saber.

¿Qué? No, yo no voy a ir a ningún lado con esta cosa.

Aprieto mi Zanpakutō con fuerza contra mi pecho.

—No —digo.

—Quieras o no, vas a venir conmigo. —Amenazó.

—Pues no quiero, así que vas a tener que arrastrarme para poder llevarme —me levanté.

Salí de la la cama por el lado contrario a donde él estaba.

—Entonces así será —sentenció.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, cerré la puerta y bajé descalza y en pijama. Cuando llegué al recibidor se me vino algo a la mente.

 _¿Cómo entró?_

Salí a toda velocidad y corrí hacia donde había estado Renji-kun antes, afuera en mi ventana.

Él no podía entrar al principio, sin embargo luego salió como si nada se interpusiera y creí que eran imaginaciones mías que atravesó el cristal.

Así que deben estar en su cuerpo espiritual, sé esto gracias a lo que he leído en el libro blanco.

El frío que hace afuera empieza a calarme, el suelo está todo mojado y es resbaloso por los charcos, no me había dado cuenta pero la lluvia se detuvo en algún momento después de quedarme dormida.

Tengo que defenderme, tengo que defenderme... ¡Pero cómo!

—¿Crees que puedes huir? —me dice una voz que reconozco.

Es el Arrancar, está detrás de mí. Es muy rápido.

Empiezo a correr de nuevo cuando de pronto siento un dolor intenso en una pierna.

Me echo un vistazo al mismo tiempo que corro y hay un corte en la parte baja de mis muslo derecho. Sangre brota por la herida y empapa mi pantalón de pijama. Duele, pero sigo corriendo. Siento otro dolor en mi brazo izquierdo, pero leve, me cortó de nuevo, me fijo en la herida y es nimia, seguro fue suerte.

Sigo corriendo, pero la herida de mi pierna duele y empiezo a cansarme.

Me detengo y apoyo mi mano derecha en la herida de la pierna que palpita con dolor.

—Eso es, detente no hay escapatoria.

—Sí la hay, debe haberla —digo más para mí que para él.

—No. No la hay.

Está detrás. Me enderezo y la espada que está en mi mano izquierda empieza a latir.

La paso a mi mano derecha, y sí, efectivamente, está latiendo como un corazón.

La desenfundo.

—Mala idea —escucho que dice el Arrancar.

Tiro la funda en el suelo y tomo la espada con ambas manos.

—Vaya estilo, trata de no cortarte más —dice con ironía.

Inhalo, fss. Exhalo, fss. Cierro los ojos y me doy la vuelta, él está parado en frente, pienso atacar.

Corro hacia adelante y hago amago de atacar. En cuanto levanto la espada hacia él y la dejo caer, él la detiene fácilmente.

Me quita la espada la lanza y me da una bofetada.

Sangre brota de mi boca. Fue fuerte.

Me mantengo de pie a penas, mi pierna sigue sangrando, creo que estoy mareada. Él se acerca muy rápido y me lanza al suelo de una patada.

Duele mucho, me da rabia el no poder defenderme, me da rabia que mi vida se haya vuelto así de pronto, que haya dado este giro y todo sea tan confuso.

—Te dije que tenías que venir conmigo, tú elegiste que fuera de esta forma —me dice mientras estoy tirada en el suelo.

Hay una charco de sangre mezclada con el agua de suelo pavimentado.

Lo miro y como su rostro está cubierto no sé cuáles son su expresiones. Se acerca, posee una actitud de violencia y eso lo demuestra con su cuerpo, va a patearme.

Él estira la pierna y yo espero el golpe, pero a la vez siento que estoy perdiendo la conciencia.

El golpe nunca llega. Alguien me toma en sus brazos.

Abro los ojos, es él. Byakuya ha venido.

Sus facciones están tensionadas. Parece molesto aunque a la vez esté tan sereno.

—Estás aquí —es lo que me sale.

Él me mira y dice:

—Estoy aquí, no tienes que preocuparte —me garantiza.

—Hazte a un lado, Shinigami —escucho que dice el Arrancar.

Byakuya no dice nada, sencillamente dice:

—Has cometido un gran error. —Me coloca en suelo.

No sé muy qué hace, pero algo cálido brota de sus manos que están encima de la herida de mi pierna. El dolor empieza a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Ya no duele. Me mira me pasa sus manos por mi cabello. Pasa a la herida del brazo y repite el procedimiento.

Me ha sanado.

Ahora recuerdo que el libro mencionaba algo así, es kidō.

Me siento mejor, sólo algo mareada. De repente tengo un una serie de imágenes en mi cabeza: Él haciendo esto, Él tomándome de la mano. Él platicando conmigo. Él y yo peleando contra un monstruo...

¿Qué...?

—Quédate aquí —ordena.

Trato de levantarme, lo hago, me mantengo sentada en el pavimento. No tengo tiempo de nada más, cuando me fijo él está parado detrás del Arrancar.

—¿Quién eres? —le pregunta, ha desenvainado su Zanpakutō y se la ha puesto en el cuello.

Es muy rápido. No pude ver cómo hizo para llegar hasta allá. Lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Aaroniero Arruruerie, el noveno Espada —dice sin inmutarse.

—Así que eres uno de los Espadas —dice Byakuya, lo que me hace saber que él no desconoce del todo a la afiliación del Arrancar.

—Lo soy, así que date por muerto.

El Arrancar también se mueve de forma veloz y sale de la situación en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo Byakuya también se mueve, pero de forma mucho más veloz y se coloca frente a él. El Arrancar de nombre extraño sigue haciendo movimientos veloces pero no logra permanecer en un lugar, noto que está herido, ha de ser por la Zanpakutō de Byakuya.

Byakuya hace un gesto un gesto de molestia y dice:

—Shirei... Senbonzakura —la hoja de su Zanpakutō empieza a desvanecerse.

Hay miles de pétalos de cerezos por todas partes. Cuando miro hacia el Arrancar, éste es cortado de manera brutal por todo lados. Está gravemente herido.

Va hacia él una nueva ola de pétalos.

Aparece un hombre.

Salió de la nada, es muy extraño.

Tiene el cabello negro, ojos verdes sin vida. Su rostro no demuestra algún tipo de gesto.

Rápidamente se dirige hacia el Arrancar y Byakuya se queda tranquilo.

—Has desobedecido las ordenes —es lo que le dice al arrancar.

Seguramente él también es uno de ellos.

Los pétalos no le hicieron daño al recién llegado, debe ser más rápido que el que se presentó como Aaroniero Arruruerie.

El de cabellos negro nos mira como si nada, toma por el codo al que debe ser su compañero y con solo movimiento sale de nuestra vista.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Pregunto a nadie en concreto.

Empieza a llover de nuevo y mi ropa se empapa por completo.

Byakuya devuelve a su Zanpakutō a su forma normal y se dirige hacia mí.

—Vamos, hay que entrar —me toma en brazos y me lleva hacia dentro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«_ _Lo que llamamos presente tiene forma por acumulación del pasado._ _»_

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Espero que les hay gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Se deben preguntar por qué Hisana no ha luchado, bueno al menos hizo el intento, tiene agallas. Ya verán que más adelante demostrará de qué es capaz. Byakuya haciendo una sensual entrada, jajaja. En fin espero que me digan qué les pareció, qué no les gustó, lo que sea. Gracias por sus reviews, hasta una nueva actualización.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	5. Búsqueda

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kubo Tite.

* * *

 _«_ _Melodía dulce de piano frío,  
estimulas esta cabeza perdida en una maraña gris,  
solapando las 7 voces que cortan mi cuello._ _»_

 **Expresionista**

* * *

 **Búsqueda**

 **E** _vocativo..._

Es la palabra que puedo pensar para definir este momento.

Él abre la puerta conmigo entre sus brazos. Mi cara enterrada en su pecho. ¿Qué fue todo eso? Esos flashes, esas imágenes que inundaron mi mente por unos instantes.

Recorre el camino hasta a mi habitación, cruza el umbral, llega a la cama y me deja delante de ella más no me recuesta.

Su olor se ha quedado conmigo. Es una mezcla entre serenidad y altivez, con un algo más que todavía no soy capaz de describir.

Lo miro sin saber qué es lo próximo que vaya hacer. Él en cambio mantiene una aptitud controlada y llena de confianza.

Se mueve, hace ademán de quitarse el abrigo, debe ser porque está mojado. Cierto, ambos lo estamos.

Y como si el ambiente leyera mi mente, una ráfaga de viento se cuela en la habitación y eriza mi piel.

Finalmente se quita el abrigo y lo deja sobre el respaldo de la silla de mi escritorio, que por cierto ahora que me fijo bien, no está empapado como creí que estaría. Con tan sólo su camisa blanca debajo y se ve imponente. Me mira y entrecierra los ojos, hace un casi imperceptible gesto de molestia; y creo que al estar tan cerca y reparando en cada detalle, he podido notarlo. Saca un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo, se acerca a mí, me toma del mentón y pasa suavemente en el pañuelo al rededor de mi boca.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Me pregunta al tiempo en me estudia.

Que cómo me siento, pues...

—Confundida, inquieta. —Digo sin poder retenerlo.

En un abrir y cerrar ojos me ha cargado y me ha depositado en la taza del inodoro con la tapa hacia bajo. Es tan rápido...

Toma un vaso de cristal que tengo el pequeño aéreoclosed que está en la pared encima del lavabo. Abre el grifo, lo llena y lo extiende hacia mí.

—Es para enjuagar la sangre en tu boca. También hay que quitarte esa ropa, está húmeda y puede enfermarte. —Explica y yo asiento.

Me levanto y cierro el espacio que hay entre nosotros, pues para enjuagar mi boca debo ir hacia el lavamanos. Enjuago mi boca, y digo:

—Tenemos mucho de que hablar.

—Lo sé. —Dice y suena sosegado, pero hay un leve deje en él, que me hace pensar que no es del todo así.

Dejo el vaso sobre el respaldo del lavabo y lo encaro.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que soy, y por qué he tenido el mismo sueño por cinco años donde sales tú? —Es ahora o nunca.

Señala mi ropa.

—Primero cambiate. —Pide.

—No. Primero lo más importante; responder las preguntas. —Discrepo yo.

—Hisana... —me menciona. Es casi una advertencia de que me cambie lo sé.

Y por un segundo casi cambio de idea, pero retomo rápidamente mi plan original.

—Responde primero. —Me cruzo de brazos en espera de alguna respuesta.

En cambio, lo que se vino fue algo que jamás esperé. De la manera en que suele hacer todo; rápido y sin aviso, desabrochó todos los botones de mi camisa pijama. Automáticamente cerré mis abrazos al rededor de mí, enojada y con el corazón latiendo frenético le grité:

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces!? —Al tiempo en que lo digo, él señala el piso.

Yo miro hacia éste.

—Mira el charco de agua. Cambiate o no habrá ninguna respuesta.—Me mira sin vacilación alguna y sé que va cumplir su palabra.

Trago grueso. Obviamente sé cual opción debo tomar, tan tonta no llego a ser.

—Bien, no tenías que... —

—Sí, tenía que, de todas formas si no lo haces tú lo haré yo. —Me lanza.

 _¿Qué me perdí? Alguien explíqueme, por favor._

—¿Me estás amenazando? —Inquiero sin poder creerlo.

—Tómalo como desees. —Cierra los ojos y sale del cuarto de baño.

Al instante escucho como la puerta de mi habitación también se cierra, salió para que me cambie.

—¿Él de verdad iba a...? —Susurro la pregunta a la nada, por supuesto no obtengo respuesta de alguien.

Me quito toda la ropa, me pongo mi toalla de albornoz, tomo una pequeña toalla y empiezo a secar mi cabello que chorrea agua por doquier, al estar bien escurrido salgo del cuarto de baño, llego hasta el closed y saco un leggings negros, suéter celeste grueso largo y un poco ancho. Me voy a la cómoda y saco rápidamente un juego de ropa interior, ni siquiera noto de qué color es, sólo me lo pongo muy rápido y luego siguen las prendas que saqué antes. Me calzo unas pantuflas cercanas y digo en voz alta al tiempo en que voy y dejo ambas toallas en el baño: —¡Cambiada!

En un segundo él está de vuelta.

Camino hasta donde está mi escritorio.

Me mantengo de pie al lado de la silla donde está aún su abrigo negro. Me cruzo de brazos y pongo mi mejor cara de policía saca información, para algo han de servirme todas esas películas que veo hasta tarde cuando no logro conciliar el sueño.

—Yo hice lo que pediste, así que por favor espero que tú cumplas con la parte que toca. —Me adelanté.

Él me miró como comprobando si era cierto. Bueno, sí, ropa seca, ¿no era eso lo que pidió?

—Pregunta. —Dice.

¿Soy yo, o su humor varía según cómo y en qué situación me encuentre? Me trata mejor cuando acude a mi rescate.

—Repito: ¿Qué demonios es lo que soy, y por qué he tenido el mismo sueño por cinco años donde sales tú? —Vuelvo a inquirir.

Él se acerca, llega hasta cierta distancia entre nosotros; ni tan corta ni larga.

—Dos preguntas en una. Primero: Como te dije anteriormente, eres un alma, de las más puras que puedan haber; naciste bajo la tutela del mismo creador. Segundo: descríbeme el sueño.

Su respuesta no logra aclararme las cosas, me ha repetido lo mismo, y eso sólo me deja saber que...

—El sueño, descríbelo. —Interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

Cierto, el sueño, quizá eso me ayude.

—Estaba en un bosque... —Empiezo con la imagen clara en mi cabeza—...hacía frío y los árboles se mecían de un lado a otro, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor. De pronto fue como si la atmósfera cambiase, y mis instintos me llevaron a pensar que algo o alguien se acercaba, eso, me dio un poco de miedo, y aunque nadie apareció me sentí observada, por lo que empecé a tratar de salir de allí, pero cuando estuve a punto de salir, un ruido se escuchó, fue como algo rompiéndose. Salí corriendo por temor a que fuera algo malo y quisiera hacerme daño, la salida que unos instantes atrás había estado tan cerca, luego se hallaba alejada de mí, nuevamente estaba en medio del bosque, recuerdo un fuerte olor a pino, mi corazón latía frenético dentro de mí, el pánico se había apoderado de mí, por lo que cerré los ojos para tratar de deshacerme de todo, como si fuese una pesadilla y tratase de despertar, de repente, una fuerte luz atravesó mis párpados cerrados, la iridescencia de ésta, me hizo abrir los ojos, y la luz se ha extinguido por completo. Sin embargo quien está frente a mí, eres tú —Al llegar a ese punto, nuestra miradas se taladran la una a la otra, una, como tratando de decir algo; un secreto demasiado importante que no puede salir a la luz. La otro, queriendo absorberlo—. Estabas a cierta distancia, pero en un segundo te colocaste frente a mí, susurraste: "Te voy a encontrar, estés donde estés". Y ahí termina. Se repite día con día, y no entiendo nada, además el único día hasta ahora que no lo he tenido, fue cuando me trajiste a casa, la noche que me atacó esa cosa.

Él se acerca. Acorta la distancia entre nosotros, y me dice: —No es un sueño, fue algo que sucedió, sólo que lo adheriste inconscientemente a tus sueños.

¿Qué? Pero él... me trataba con tanto aprecio... y aún así yo no sabía quién era él, ¿cuándo sucedió eso entonces?

—Hisana, son tus mismas ansias de saber todo de una sola vez, que no te dejar entrever en cada cosa que te he dicho, tú tienes el poder de recuperar tu memoria, pero al mismo tiempo eres tú, quien no quiere recordar, hay algo que quisiste erradicar de tu vida, y arrastraste todo lo demás con ello. —Dice enigmáticamente.

—Pero eso es... eso no tiene sentido, ¿yo misma estoy bloqueando mis recuerdos, mientras al mismo tiempo quiero tenerlos de vuelta?

—Exacto, y... —

De forma inesperada, un tipo calvo atraviesa mi ventana.

¿Qué sucede con estos seres que deambulan por ahí y terminan dentro de mi habitación?

—Capitán Kuchiki. —Dice el recién llegado.

Al parecer no esperaba encontrarlo aquí.

Lleva unos pantalones negros ajustados, camisa blanca y abrigo negro al igual que Byakuya, pero su abrigo es más pequeño; mientras que el de Byakuya llega a hasta sus rodillas, el de éste tipo termina a unos diez centímetros debajo de sus caderas.

¡Es idéntico al traje con que salió Renji-kun hace rato! ¿Es esta vestidura parte de su trabajo? Por lo que veo, eso parece ser.

—Madarame. —Pronuncia Byakuya estoico.

—¿Quién eres? —Pregunto yo.

Él sonríe y señala un pequeña insignia bordada dentro en la parte superior del abrigo.

—Madarame Ikkaku, Tercer Oficial de la Onceava División. Un gusto volver a verla.

¿Qué? Este también me conoce y yo ni siquiera reconozco algo de él.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —Le pregunta Byakuya.

—Bueno, vine a hacerle un favor a Renji, pero al parecer todo el lugar está limpio, ya revisé la zona antes de entrar y... —

Ah, conque este es el amigo a quien Renji-kun le pidió que viniese. Vaya que ha llegado tarde al espectáculo.

—Lo sé, sentí tu Reiatsu hace un momento. De todas formas haz lo que te digo y vuelve con tu división, la zona está limpia porque hace más de diez minutos que dos espadas estuvieron merodeando por el lugar: uno vino y atacó a Hisana, el otro vino a buscar el que apareció primero. Ve y avisa al Capitán Comandante que yo mismo daré el reporte completo de la situación. —Le hizo saber Byakuya al tal Madarame Ikkaku.

—Entendido —y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba fuera de mi vista.

Ya veo que la habilidad para los del gremio de ángeles al igual que los espadas, al menos los que hasta ahora he podido ver.

—¿Te vas? —Pregunté.

No sería raro que desapareciera ahora.

—No. Vamos a esperar a la capitana Unohana, luego los tres haremos un viaje al que más adelante se nos unirá Abarai. —Responde él contradicción a lo que yo pensaba.

¿Un viaje? ¿Un viaje a dónde? Además tengo clases, yo no puede desaparecer así de fácil.

—No puedo ir contigo, tengo clases mañana, trabajos que entregar... —

—Eso ya no es importante, lo importante es mantenerte a salvo y cazar algunos híbridos que nos están estorbando —me interrumpió—. La vida que llevabas aquí tiene que desaparecer —me dice sin pesar.

—¿Y yo debo aceptar todo esto así como así? ¿Crees que esto es fácil? Pudo haber sido falsa, pero durante estos cinco años yo... —

—Esa no tu vida, este no es el mundo al que perteneces, no es aquí entre seres humanos con quien debes estar —me cortó de forma dura.

Y dolió, no sé porque pero dolió. De alguna forma u otra es cierto, pero... ¡Diablos! Nadie está preparado para lo que yo me he enfrentado los últimos dos días, y no sé qué es lo que me deparará durante ese viaje... yo... nada. Si quiero saber la verdad, si quiero que las piezas de este puzzle encajen, tengo que irme por el sendero esotérico.

—Tienes razón, pero es que esto, no es nada fácil. De todas formas, sí, está bien, iré, pero ¿A dónde vamos? —Indagué.

—Cerca. Comenzaremos en, Kagamino-shi —e responde al tiempo en que toma su abrigo y se lo pone.

—¿Kagamino-shi? Eso está a veintidós kilómetros al este, fuera de Karakura-chō.

—Y tiene un porcentaje bastante considerable en Reiatsu.

¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo y mi memoria?

—No comprendo, ¿qué es lo que buscaremos en ese lugar?

—Una fisura.

—¿Una fisura? Gracias por la aclaración, ya me siento mejor. —Digo irónicamente.

—Vámonos. —Dice mientras me toma del brazo.

—Espera, dónde está mi...

—¿Zanpakutō? La recogí sin que lo notaras, de todas formas, parece que aún no puedes hacer uso de ella —menciona al final intencionalmente.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué? —Pregunto sin moverme.

—Creo saberlo. Incluso te di su nombre y ni así han hecho conexión.

¿Conectarnos?

—Sentí como si algo dentro de esa cosa me llamase —dije recordándolo.

—Entonces sólo queda una cosa haciendo interferencia.

—¿Qué?

—Ese cuerpo, fue culpa mía. De todas formas ya es hora de que desprendas de él. —Él también se detuvo.

—No entiendo...

—Se refiere a que es hora de que regreses tu estado original, que estés en forma de alma. —Dijo Unohana apareciendo.

Se ve muy distinta, uniformada de la misma forma que Byakuya, pero ahora puedo notar en ella algo más, algo que antes no había en ella, o tal vez, que yo me negaba a ver.

—Forma de alma —repetí.

Ella se acercó rápidamente hasta donde yo estoy, Byakuya me soltó y se quedó cerca de mí.

—Así es. Un amigo tuyo te dejó esto en tu mochila. —Dijo ofreciéndome una píldora.

Con vacilación extendí mi brazo, abrí la palma de mi mano y la recibí.

Esto debe venir de la tienda de Urahara-san, no conozco a alguien más que pueda tener cosas como estas.

—¿Qué es? —Quise saber de inmediato.

—Una _Gikongan._ Te hará salir de ese cuerpo temporal en que estás, por lo que luego te encontrarás en tu forma original, al igual que nosotros —me explicó.

—¿Esto es seguro? —No sé, pero el método, por muy conocido que fuera para ellos, para mí se veía poco ortodoxo.

—Según el mismo Urahara Kisuke, esta es una muy especial, debido a la complejidad de tu caso, y al igual que otros métodos, tiene un uno por ciento de posibilidad de fallo, por lo que confiemos en ese noventa y nueve por ciento restante de posible éxito —y bueno, no eran palabras para alentar, pero al menos se escuchaban muy sinceras, teniendo en cuenta cómo resultaron la cosas.

—No es precisamente lo que yo hubiese elegido para ti, pero es la única forma de sacarte sin hacerte daño —me dijo Byakuya.

—Entonces no hay de otra, sólo espero que resulte, no quiero estar guindando entre medio alma y medio... Gigai. —Dicho esto la deposité en mi boca.

Y naturalmente, tragué.

* * *

Renji se encontraba junto a la Teniente de la Décima División, el Teniente de la novena y la Teniente de la quinta. Cuatro tenientes trabajando en equipo, cuatro divisiones totalmente distintas para una tarea en común.

Y finalmente un Capitán a cargo de la misión: Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

—Si esto es una emboscada, ¿porque tengo el presentimiento de que él está esperándonos? —Preguntó Renji.

La teniente de la Décima se atusó su largo y rubio cabello, se movió con gracia hasta ser la primera en andar, dejando a su Capitán de segundo.

—Él no es un idiota, trata de no serlo tú. Por favor, Renji. Ahora, creo que es hora de que hagas tu magia Momo. —Añadió al final, dándole entrada a la teniente de la Quinta División para comenzar con la misión.

La mujer durazno se abrió paso, y como la experta en Kidō que es, con gracia y la basta experiencia, logró quitar la barrera que había en el área.

—Muy bien, Hinamori. Abarai ve por la izquierda, Shūhei, tú por la derecha, Matsumoto vendrás conmigo al centro, y tú Hinamori, trata de mantenernos fuera del radar un rato. —Ordenó el Capitán de la Décima División, mirando a cada uno de los tenientes.

Los mencionados asintieron al tiempo en que respondían todos: —Entendido.

La teniente Hinamori desplegó pequeños campos de contención de reiatsu en cada uno de sus compañeros y en sí misma, esto para evitar ser localizados en pleno principio de faena. Quizá no serviría por mucho tiempo, pero por poco que fuera, era mejor que nada.

Quedándose ella en la parte alta del lugar, podía mirar a sus compañeros moverse.

La tarea era atraparlo, no asesinarlo. Lo difícil allí, era sobrevivir.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«_ _Incluso si pudiéramos regresar, nunca regresaríamos al mismo lugar en que empezamos._ _»_

 **Haruki Murakami**

* * *

 **¡Hey!**

 **Sí sí, lo sé, he vuelto después de un mes, siento haberlas (os) hecho esperar, entre tantísimas cosas que me han surgido en estos días, no había podido actualizar, pero aquí está el quinto capítulo, un poco más corto que los anteriores, espero poder compensárselos en el siguiente.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, G.**


	6. Encuentros

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

 _ _«__ _La sombra que me pisa los talones,_

 _la sombra que no me permite avanzar._

 _¿Qué significa? ¿Quién es?_

 _Diviso entre los bordes y sólo_

 _veo calamidades, muerte... y me quedo_

 _en la incertidumbre, atiborrada de lo ignoto._

 _¿Cuán espantoso puede ser el desequilibrio, el descontrol?_ _»_

 **Gene**

* * *

 **Encuentros**

 **Ғ** ue como si algo me desprendiese de mí misma; pero sin dolor. Una fuerza mayor me alejó... y ahí estaba yo. parada, al lado de mi protector. Pero, ¿por qué me veo?, ¿por qué él sigue su mirada hasta donde...?

—Hisana. Mírate, a ti misma; no a lo que fue un molde donde tuviste que estar por hostigamiento —me dice Unohana.

Volteé hacia ella al tiempo en que lo dijo, fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta, de que yo, estoy aquí, a su lado.

Primero me miro, luego con detenimiento, volteo mis manos, miro mis brazos, el resto de mi cuerpo, no sé, pero me siento con un poco de plenitud. Mi ropa, la que hace un momento me puse, ya no está, ahora estoy portando una indumentaria completamente diferente; Falda blanca a la altura de los muslos, medias negras que enfundan mis piernas, camisa blanca, un abrigo abierto, completamente negro, al igual que las botas de combate que cubren mis pies y llegan hasta debajo de las rodillas.

Encuentro la mirada de Byakuya; intensa y sin dudas ante mí.

¿Es de esta forma a la que está acostumbrado a verme? Porque es lo que parece.

—Tu cuerpo, el real, en forma de alma —me dice Byakuya al tiempo en que mi cuerpo se aleja y asiente—. Este cuerpo lo dejaremos aquí, no sabemos si volveremos a necesitarlo pronto —explica breve.

Yo asiento sin saber del todo a qué se refiere.

Se coloca ante mí mientras Unohana sale de la habitación.

Cuando ella ha salido toma mi mano y vuelve a darme la Zanpakutō.

Esta vez es distinto, siento como algo fluye entre ella y yo. Y de pronto una imagen se hace presente en mi cabeza, y empieza a correr como una película en mi mente.

* * *

 _Estoy en entrenando con Yasashii... Yasashii... Yasashii..._

 _Recuerdo cuando era sólo una Asauchi, y luego, cuando pude saber su nombre._

 _Sonrío ante esto._

— _Hisana. —Alguien me llama, es él. Ha venido a mostrarme cómo un shinigami hace una liberación perfecta._

 _Apareciendo de la nada, como suele hacer siempre._

— _Byakuya-sama, ha venido. Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo. —Digo con respeto._

* * *

Él estaba al tanto de que lo buscaban, hacía tiempo que los esperaba, al parecer al fin se habían decidido en ir por él, ¿qué es lo que había pasado para que lo buscaran ahora? Pudieron haberlo ido a buscar antes, oportunidades las hubo, sin embargo, tal parece que para ellos, éste, era el momento.

—Al menos hubiesen enviado a Zaraki. —Murmuró para sí mismo.

¿Cuál era el propósito de enviar cuatro tenientes y un solo capitán, cuando sabían perfectamente que él podía acabar con todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?

Se quedó parado en el mismo sitio donde estaba desde que los percibió; a la espera de lo que iban a hacer los Shinigamis.

El haberse fugado del Muken fue algo difícil, no imposible. Por razones desconocidas, él, de alguna u otra forma; nunca fue acechado para devolverlo a su aprisionamiento, al parecer había una razón importante para que dieran paso firme en ello.

Su enorme Energía Espiritual estaba contenida, y sabía que no necesitaba sacarlo a relucir con tan débiles sujetos.

* * *

Hitsugaya oteó el perímetro al momento de haberse detenido a una distancia considerable entre a quien buscaba y la suya misma. Detrás suyo le seguía su fiel y alocada teniente, quien portaba una ademán serio en su rostro; rasgo característico de ella cuando estaba concentrada o ocurría algo muy importante.

Tan distante como se podían interpretar sus distancias a nivel ocular humano; era algo entre lo metafórico y lo literal. Renji a la izquierda, Hisagi en la derecha y ellos al centro, ¿y el solicitado?; Escueto y tranquilo.

—Soy el Capitán Hitsugaya Tōshirō, he venido a... —Pero éste fue interrumpido con tan sólo empezar.

—Sé quién eres, al igual que los demás. Sé más de ustedes que ustedes sobre mí; para ser la primera vez que me ven —dijo el hombre de finos rasgos y mirada castaña totalmente serena.

—Cuando dices que sabes más sobre nosotros, ¿a qué te refieres? —Pregunta Hitsugaya.

—A su significado como tal, ¿acaso han venido y tengo que explicarles todo y cada cosa como a niños? Si esto es lo mejor que tiene el Seireitei, entonces han caído con gran velocidad cada peldaño.

Él no era de los que hablaba mucho, sin embargo ahora lo estaba haciendo.

—Un sujeto que traiciona y asesina a los suyos es una muestra del significado de la palabra bajeza, ¿no lo crees? —Lanza Hitsugaya y Matsumoto sigue la conversación como un partido de tenis.

El ex Capitán los mira a través de su rasgados ojos y en abrir cerrar de ojos hacer bajar a Hinamori y deshace con facilidad el kidō que empleaba; un juego de niños para él, para ellos un arte gracial que sólo Shinigamis con gran manejo de del arte como los integrantes de la División Kidō emplearían.

Una gota de sudor empezaba a formarse en la sien del Capitán de la Décima División, no obstante mantuvo la compostura al saber que la chica no estaba herida de gravedad.

—Ve y ayúdala, Matsumoto —ordenó.

Matsumoto asintió y fue hacer lo que su capitán le ordenó.

Hitsugaya notó que las vestiduras que llevaba eran similares a las de su gremio, pero que su abrigo en especie de gabardina y las otras prendas iban en opuestos de su color. Otra cosa que diferenciaba bastante eran las placas doradas bordadas en su cinturón, dejándoles claro su proveniencia noble.

Hisagi y Renji se habían acercado creyendo que al buscado se le había pasado por alto su presencia. Les demostró lo contrario.

—Antes que sigan con este acto tan absurdo, quiero saber el porqué de su repentina aparición ante mí. —Fue directo al tiempo en que paralizaba a ambos tenientes.

—Tú escapaste de tu celda, deberías estar en prisión...

—¿Pero?

—Necesitamos de tu ayuda —terminó Hitsugaya.

Quizá otro se hubiese carcajeado, pero no él, él no era de esos. Sin embargo le dio una mirada peculiar a Hitsugaya que sólo duró como de tres a cinco segundos.

Tan inteligente como fuerte y ágil es, teniendo en cuenta que es considerado un peligro a nivel extremadamente alto y era recluido en el Muken, éste dijo: —No tengo intención alguna de relacionarme nuevamente con ustedes, de hecho puedo volver por mí mismo si quiero a eso que ustedes llaman «Prisión de Alta Seguridad», así como también podría volver a enfrentarme a ustedes, pero no es lo que deseo sin embargo.

Tres nuevos reiatsus se hicieron notar, para así dejar ver tres ex líderes.

—Y supongo que ya sabes a qué tipo ayuda te pide la Sociedad de Almas —dice muy serio Urahara Kisuke caminando hasta colocarse frente a él.

Éste no responde o refleja ademán alguno por su llegada, y Urahara le da una mirada a Hitsugaya, quien se encuentra bastante descolocado ante su aparición.

—Tan sorprendente como parece, nosotros también tenemos razones para que —hace un gesto con su dedo índice y señala a todos en circulo hasta que llega a él mismo— esto se lleve a cabo.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —Preguntó Hitsugaya.

Una mujer alta con rasgos felinos le respondió por Urahara: —A que a la Sociedad de Almas le conviene tenernos como aliados, así como a nosotros también, incluido a él. —Culmina haciendo gesto hacia el hombre de ojos rasgados.

—Entonces, ¿qué decides respecto a esto, Azashiro Kenpachi? —efectúa la Pregunta Urahara, directo.

—Sólo voy a hacerlo por mi propio beneficio. Y _él_ pagará —dice éste en respuesta.

Todos y cada uno sabían el porqué la Sociedad de Almas necesitaba a Azashiro de su lado, así como también Urahara era imprescindible para librar aquella lucha, todos y cada uno tenían algo que aportar. Pero también, una razón por la cual aceptar; venganza es la palabra que claramente puede definir todo para el antiguo Kenpachi, pero para los tres que aparecieron significaba aclarar por completo hechos que los llevaron al exilio, y que el enemigo en común por fin pagase por sus crímenes: Justicia.

Hitsugaya se quedó sorprendido, pues la llegada de el ex Capitán de la Doceava División había logrado hacer lo que él se le había ordenando, que desde un principio se veía que no lograría llevar a cabo. A veces la sorpresas unen los tres tiempos: pasado, presente, y sin poder evitarlo, también el futuro.

* * *

—¿Qué sucede? —me pregunta mi protector al tiempo en que me sostiene para que no caiga al suelo.

Recordé. Algo muy nimio, pero a la vez muy trascendente.

—Byakuya-sama... —repetí y saboreé las palabras aún con la imagen del momento en mi cabeza.

Él se sorprendió, pues sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, teniendo en cuenta que no es muy expresivo.

—Hisana —me meció para hacerme volver—. ¿Qué sucede? Mírame —obedecí en automático y con el recuerdo pegado a mi cabeza.

—Tú, estabas ahí... fue algo corto —me enderecé y me levanté por completo al tiempo en que estudiaba su rostro y le dejaba saber sobre el hecho—. Pero entre ese breve instante sentí una gran conexión con ella —alcé la Zanpakutō que nunca solté—. De todos modos, si es verdad lo que me dijiste sobre el sueño que tuve por años, éste, es el segundo recuerdo que logro, y de alguna u otra forma siento que algo, no sé cómo describirlo, pero es como si estuviese ahí a punto de estallar porque a permanecido demasiado tiempo encerrado.

Dicho eso, no nos dijimos nada más. Le di un vistazo a los libros que estaban sobre la mesita de noche mientras que el que había estado leyendo permanecía sobre la cama. Y sería para después la lectura, pues al parecer algo _valioso_ estaba en Kagamino-shi.

* * *

Es sorprendente el cómo ellos pueden desplazarse. Al principio pensé que aunque fuera volando —y lo pensé por lógica debido que son realmente ángeles— tardaríamos en llegar. Veintidós kilómetros, se podría considerar lejos. En cambio, en dos pestañeos estuvimos en el sitio. Según lo que recuerdo haber leído, esto debe ser el shunpo.

Al llegar una chica de mirada amable y cabello corto nos esperaba.

—Capitana Unohana —dijo saludando primero a mi ex-madre. Luego hizo un asentimiento casi en reverenciador hacia... ¿cómo debería llamarlo después de mi último recuerdo? Por ahora no lo decido—. Capitán kuchiki —llegó hasta mí y me dejó en la misma oración que a él —, Kuchiki-sama.

¿Kuchiki-sama? ¿A qué se debe tanta formalidad? Definitivamente, esto de no tener memoria es demasiado frustrante.

—Isane, ¿dónde están los demás? —Le pregunta Unohana.

Automáticamente oteo a mi alrededor, sin embargo no hallo a nadie. Luego, de manera muy rápida empiezan a aparecer unos tipos vestidos por completo de negro, también una chica baja con una mirada... ¿agresiva, petulante? Lleva el mismo atuendo que Hisana y _él_ , pero su abrigo no tiene mangas, por lo que sigue pareciendo una gabardina, pero sin duda es destacable ante las de ellos, además de que, lleva vendas en las muñecas por encima del suéter blanco que está ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, así mismo también lleva vendas en las piernas que llegan hasta debajo de sus rodillas, luego unos tres centímetros y medio por debajo están su botas; se ve imponente ciertamente.

—Ya veo que nos adelantamos —fue todo lo que dijo Unohana a la chica Isane antes que ella pudiese responder.

—Hemos barrido todo el perímetro, pero no hay nada que demuestre que este es el lugar —dice la chica que acaba de aparecer.

—Este es el sitio, según se nos informó directamente del Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo —argumenta Unohana.

—Pues espero que Kurotsuchi no nos haya hecho venir a nada. —Réplica la chica.

Me volteo hacia mi protector, quien permanece tranquilo pero sin duda analizando algo. Observo a los hombre de negro y no me queda duda que son una especie de luchadores; pues sus ademanes son bastante ágiles, y algo calculadores. La chica que llegó con ellos gira su mirada hacia mí por primera vez, y de pronto está frente mío con algo de molestia en su cara.

—¿Realmente es ella? —Pregunta mirándome.

—Lo es —dice mi protector interponiéndose y dándole una mirada letal.

Ella hace un casi imperceptible gesto en su boca, algo como una media sonrisa, sin embargo tan rápido como apareció se desvaneció.

—Bueno, si me quedaba alguna duda, con tus maneras territoriales ya me ha quedado claro que es _ella_ —y claramente me di cuenta en que hizo ahínco en la parte final.

Quisiera saber de qué diantres hablan.

De pronto una gran energía se sintió.

—Al parecer empieza la actuación. —Dice la chica.

Se escucha algo como un rugido, y la energía se hace cada vez más fuerte, así mismo es como una presencia, y por primera vez desde que recuerdo no me siento indefensa.

De pronto el cielo empieza a agrietarse, se pone negro, es como si algo fuese a salir de ahí.

Sin que me lo espere, aparecen ocho personas en el lugar, reconozco a tres, los demás son completamente extraños para mí.

¿Qué hacen Urahara-san, Tsukabishi-san y Renji-kun juntos? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Y esas otras personas... ¿Quienes son?

Pero antes que pueda hacer voz alta alguna de esas preguntas, aparecen cinco enormes cosas que no sé ni siquiera cómo llamarlas. Salen de la ranura que se ha abierto en el cielo, ¿qué significa eso? El ambiente se siente pesado, aún así soy capaz de resistirlo. De pronto tengo destellos de varias luchas, a mi lado se encuentran varias personas, entre ellos mi protector, y de nuevo me escucho llamarlo _Byakuya-sama_. Definitivamente, el recuerdo se hace permanente, es así, yo lo llamo así.

—Bya. Ku. Ya. Sa. Ma —digo lentamente.

Él se voltea y me toma por la cintura, desaparecemos muy rápido, un flash que estoy segura que un ojo humano sería capaz de ver, justo en el momento en que desaparecimos una luz con poder se estrelló donde habíamos estado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Me pregunta.

Lo estoy, pues al menos tengo la certeza de que él jamás dejaría que me dañasen, es como si un hilo nos conectara, y no puedo negar el hecho en que cada segundo que pasa me hace sentir como si yo estuviera emergiendo, emergiendo de un sueño.

—Sí, ni siquiera nos tocó. —Digo, pero luego oteo al frente y hago un corto recorrido de derecha a izquierda.

Los demás también se encuentran bien, hay una cosa de esas evaporándose y las otras empiezan a retroceder por el agujero de donde salieron. Al parecer nadie desenfundó un arma, ¿entonces cómo es que una de esas cosas ya está vencido?

Esto es tan impresionante, no obstante no siento miedo.

Pero antes que pueda preguntarle a Byakuya-sama, qué acaba de ocurrir, una nueva grieta negra se abre en el cielo, sólo que esta vez no trae cosas gigantes consigo, sino personas, o al menos los más parecido.

Son cuatro, y reconozco de inmediato al que me atacó anteriormente en casa.

Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Sus acompañantes menos espeluznantes y más humanos físicamente, salen a su lado, en cuanto esto pasa me fijo en que los demás se han puesto en guardia. Byakuya-sama ha retirado su brazo de mí, pero si alguno intentaba hacer algo, quedó totalmente inmovilizado, pues una agresiva fuerza se hizo presente en el lugar, y para mayor impresión estaba justo en el grupo que llegó con Renji-kun y los demás. Cuando me fijé en el rostro de ese hombre no me cabía duda de su inminente poder, es como si brotaran por sus poros. Y empezó a temblar, como si fuera un terremoto, y se sentía tan aplastante.

Un grito de palabras resonó en el aire: —¡Basta, Azashiro, pones en riesgo el lugar y sus habitantes!

* * *

Él quería asesinar a esos bastardos, claro que quería, luego mataría al resto de ellos, pues faltaban varios, pero sobre todo, quería acabar con su líder. No le importaba lo que dijesen los Shinigamis, de todas formas él no tenía ninguna afiliación absoluta, si había aceptado ayudarlos era por conveniencia, jamás por respaldarlos en sí.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _«Si no das un paso adelante, nunca se abrirá un camino.»_

 **Satoru Fujinuma** — **Erased**

* * *

 **¡Hey! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh?. Espero que les haya gustado y entretenido el capítulo, que su interés en este fanfic no haya disminuido ni un poquito, pues yo cada vez me siento más contenta de sacar un nuevo cap.**

 **Hoy que estoy actualizando es el cumple de mi piña favorita, sin embargo acá le dieron un escarmiento xD, muchas gracias por sus reviews, amo cuando me dicen qué les pareció.**

 **Hasta una nueva actualización.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por leer.**

 **Les saluda, Gene.**


End file.
